Liaison dangereuse
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: Il est habituel de dire que deux personnes qui s’aiment sont liées. Pour Van et Hitomi cette expression va prendre un sens qui les mettra vite en danger. Et lorsqu’un Roi pas très bien intentionné s’en mêle, les choses deviennent réellement très dangereus
1. Prologue

****

Liaison Dangereuse

* * *

_Il est habituel de dire que deux personnes qui s'aiment sont liées. Pour Van et Hitomi cette expression va prendre un sens qui les mettra vite en danger. Et lorsqu'un Roi pas très bien intentionné s'en mêle, les choses deviennent réellement très dangereuses…_

* * *

**Prologue : Le début d'un drame **

Au plus profond de son miroir d'eau, elle regardait les trois petites sphères poursuivre inexorablement leur route. Rien n'aurait pu les en écarter. Depuis des millions d'années elles agissaient ainsi et ne cesseraient sans doute que le jour de leur destruction.

Trois planètes.

La première, tel le plus bleu et le plus parfait des saphirs scintillait doucement parmi les étoiles. Un bel astre.

La seconde souriait, comme heureuse d'offrir sa lumière à ce bijou si précieux.

Mais c'était la troisième qui retenait l'attention. Vesdí passa délicatement sa main sur la surface aqueuse qui reflétait l'astre. Cette planète l'avait toujours passionnée. Elle brillait dans le vide de ce système solaire, offrant à la vue de tous sa superbe teinte vert d'eau, comme se jouant de l'aberration qu'elle représentait. Elle, la planète rêvée. Créée par le cœur des Atlantes. Par les rêves de mortels.

Vesdí s'était toujours amusée de voir à quel point les mortels pouvaient se montrer présomptueux. Au point de créer un astre. Pourtant, elle devait bien l'admettre, Gaïa était passionnante. Elle recelait tant de « fausses notes » comme les qualifier Vesdí. Les Atlantes avaient commis de nombreuses erreurs. Tellement de fautes pour une planète si incomplète qui tentait désespérément de se faire une place parmi ses pairs. Comptant pour cela sur son « Ange de Changement ». Ce mortel qui serait capable de compléter Gaïa. Comment ? Mais par sa simple présence.

Cette idée avait toujours amusée Vesdí. Penser qu'une planète dont la vie était presque aussi longue que la sienne eût besoin d'un mortel pour assurer sa pérennité. Elle secoua la tête alors qu'un petit sourire ironique se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Décidément très drôle.

Toutefois, pour le moment, ce n'était pas Gaïa qui était le plus en danger. Vesdí reporta donc son attention sur le risque immédiat. Elle avait déjà vu quelques personnes Liées. Elle savait ce que ça provoquait. Elle connaissait les dangers de la Liaison. Et elle n'avait jamais vu personne en réchapper. Tous les Liés avaient trouvé la mort. Vesdí observa avec attention les deux jeunes gens dont la tragédie allait commençait à se jouer. Ils avaient été Liés par leur amour. Et cet amour les détruirait. Elle sourit devant l'ironie de la situation. Les mortels plaçaient toujours l'amour sur un piédestal. Ils voyaient en lui l'ultime aboutissement de la volonté humaine. Et le plus puissant d'entre eux, celui qui unissait ces deux jeunes gens allaient être l'instrument de leur destruction et de celle de Gaïa. Amusée, Vesdí reporta son attention sur la Terre où allait se jouer le premier acte de ce drame.

oo0O0oo

« Je te dis que ce n'est rien ! »

Hitomi répétait une nouvelle fois cette phrase alors que Yukari la regardait d'un air sévère.

« Enfin, c'est anormal ! » s'énerva cette dernière. « Tu as le poignet cassé cette fois ! Hitomi, les blessures ne sont pas censées apparaître comme ça ! »

L'interpellée soupira. Bien sûr, elle était inquiète de se retrouver ainsi avec un poignet cassé sans qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, mais l'insistance de son amie était, à son goût, un peu exagérée. Après tout, ça n'était jamais qu'une petite blessure sans grande importance.

« Par quoi on commence ? »

Yukari grimaça à la phrase de son amie. Le désir de changer de sujet était clair. Elle soupira.

« On a Maths en C14. »  
« C'est partit ! »

L'enthousiasme soudain d'Hitomi pour les cours de maths fit tordre le nez à son amie et la conforta dans son idée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle suivit toutefois docilement la lycéenne sans faire de commentaire.

Le cours débuta sur les interminables corrections d'exercices qui firent regretter à Yukari de ne pas être restée couchée. Malgré son amour des mathématiques, la jeune fille devait bien admettre que leur professeur était assommant. A coté d'elle, Hitomi avait déjà décroché. Son regard dans le vague elle semblait perdue dans un autre monde. Du coin de l'œil, Yukari l'observa. Depuis un certain temps, elle était très souvent perdue dans ses pensées. Dès lors, elle semblait devenir inaccessible, comme si elle avait accès à un endroit dont son amie ignoré tout. Yukari la sentait se détacher inexorablement d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Comme si quelque chose s'était passée, du jour au lendemain. Pendant un certain temps, elle avait cru que c'était en rapport avec son histoire avec Amano. Parce qu'Hitomi semblait souffrir lorsqu'elle le voyait. Mais non, ce n'était pas ça. Il y avait peut-être un rapport avec Amano, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle, Yukari en avait conscience. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non. Le fait était qu'elle perdait sa meilleure amie pour des raisons qui lui échappaient…

On frappa à la porte, interrompant le monologue professoral et ramenant Yukari à la réalité. Un surveillant entra.

« Hitomi Kanzaki est-elle là ? » s'enquit-il.  
« Oui. » répondit l'intéressée.  
« Tu es convoquée à dix heures à la vie scolaire. »

Hitomi sembla aussi surprise de la nouvelle que le reste de la classe.

« Pourquoi tu es convoqué ? » lui demanda à mi-voix Shinichi Wakinoto, un de ses camarades.  
« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » confessa la jeune fille.

Yukari ne dit rien. Mais elle se doutait de la raison de cette soudaine convocation. Elle y avait pensé, et les professeurs avaient du faire de même…

La récréation sonna enfin, et avec elle l'heure de la convocation d'Hitomi.

« Après la récré on a cours en B22. Histoire. » rappela Yukari qui connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas encore retenu son emploi du temps.  
« Merci Yu. »

Elles se sourirent avant qu'Hitomi ne parte. Elle devait bien admettre n'avoir aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle on l'avait convoquée. Et elle ne savait qu'en penser. Mais soudain, elle sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle. Paniquée, elle s'arrêta brusquement secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Et la minute d'après, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle était redevenue calme. Pourtant, son estomac était noué. Que c'était-il passé ? Que c'était-il encore passé ? D'où venait cette colère ? Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses mains sur son visage pour retrouver son calme. Elle répondrait à ces questions plus tard.

« Mademoiselle Kanzaki, » lui dit-on dès qu'elle entra dans la vie scolaire, « l'assistante sociale vous attend. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. L'assistante sociale ? Pourquoi voulait-elle la voir ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

« Bonjour Hitomi, » sourit une jeune femme lorsque que la lycéenne entra dans son bureau.

Hitomi n'avait jamais vu la fonctionnaire. Elle avait entendu dire d'elle qu'elle était gentille et qu'elle faisait bien son travail. Elle avait bien aidé quelques uns des élèves du lycée. Mais elle n'était pas du tout comme Hitomi se l'était représentée. Tout d'abord elle ne devait pas avoir dépassé la trentaine. Ses cheveux coiffés en chignons laissaient apparaître une palette de couleur harmonieuse. Derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires ses yeux noisette étudiaient la jeune fille. Et, chose à laquelle ne s'était pas attendue Hitomi, elle n'était pas asiatique. Elle semblait européenne, ou américaine. C'était plutôt rare dans ce lycée.

« Assieds toi je t'en pris. » invita la jeune femme en désignant une chaise.

Alors qu'elle s'exécutait le regard d'Hitomi tomba sur la plaque qui trônait sur le bureau de l'assistante sociale. « Veda Rachel, assistante sociale ». Certes pas un nom japonais.

« Bien, » commença la fonctionnaire. « Je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui parce que tes professeurs m'ont fait par du nombre croissant de blessures que tu as. Ils sont inquiets pour toi. »  
« Mais ce n'est rien, » se défendit pour la seconde fois de la journée Hitomi.  
« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » la contredit Rachel. « Qu'as-tu au poignet ? »  
« Euh… Il est cassé. »  
« Et comment t'es-tu fait ça ? »  
« Ben, ça va sans doute vous paraître bizarre mais… euh… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je travaillais à mon bureau et tout à coup, j'ai eu très mal. Et mon poignet était cassé. »

L'assistante sociale fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as souvent eu des membres cassés, des fractures ou des entorses ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Non, en fait c'est une des premières fois. »  
« Quand était-ce la première fois ? »  
« Il y a six mois, je m'étais cassé la cheville. »  
« Comment ? »  
« Euh… Ben justement… Euh… Je ne sais pas. »

Rachel croisa les bras et se tassa dans son fauteuil sans quitter Hitomi des yeux. Comme cherchant sur le visage de la jeune fille des réponses.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne sais pas ? »  
« Puisque je vous le dis ! »

Voyant que la lycéenne commençait à s'énerver, la jeune femme décida de passer à autre chose.

« Et les autres blessures. On m'a parlé de bleus, de coupures… »  
« Oh ! C'est rien ! »

La tendance d'Hitomi à minimiser toutes ses blessures ne plaisait guère à Rachel. Cette jeune fille arrivait de plus en plus souvent au lycée avec des traumatismes physiques de toute sorte et pour l'assistante, cela devenait sérieusement inquiétant.

« Ecoutez, Melle Veda, je crois savoir où vous voulez en venir. »

En entendant ces paroles, Rachel eut soudain la curieuse impression qu'elle n'était plus devant la même personne. Cette Hitomi qui venait de lui parlait avec quelque chose de… noble, de royal dans le regard. Dans la façon de se tenir. De parler. Rien à voir avec la jeune lycéenne timide et un peu naïve qui se tenait là quelques instants plus tôt.

« Pour répondre à votre question, je ne suis pas battue. Et mes parents sont aussi très inquiets par ces blessures. Je suis suivie par des médecins, des collèges de mon oncle. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ces bleus, plais et autres apparaissent sans que je ne comprenne comment… »  
« Qu'en disent les médecins ? »  
« Ils ne comprennent pas plus que vous et moi. Mais… »

Hitomi se tut soudain grimaçant. Elle porta sa main à son épaule. Inquiète, Rachel se leva. Et elle vit avec stupeur un bleu sur le bras de la jeune fille. Un bleu qui, l'assistante en était certaine, n'était pas là quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? » fit alors la lycéenne.

La jeune femme la regarda. Elle semblait être revenue elle-même. Cette majesté qu'elle dégageait quelques instants plus tôt avait disparue.

« Je vois, » fit Rachel. « Mais je ne comprends pas pour autant. »  
« Bienvenue au club… »

oo0O0oo

« Trouvez moi un moyen ! N'importe lequel ! »

La colère de Dixeh vibrait jusque dans les murs de son palais. Il était hors de lui.

« Et tuez moi ce prophète ! Faites le disparaître ! Ah, et faites le souffrir ! »

Des serviteurs couraient dans tous les coins, cherchant vainement à apaiser la colère de leur maître.

« Avec tout le respect que je dois à Votre Majesté, » intervint un vieil homme du nom de Ghad, « ce prophète n'a fait que répéter les paroles de la Grande Prophétesse. »

Cette intervention lui valu un regard noir de la part de Dixeh.

« Peu importe, » répliqua-t-il. « Je veux que tout le monde sache que quiconque osera prononcer cette prophétie sera puni. Il est hors de question que je laisse cet Ange du Changement m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but ! »

Personne ne dit rien. Il était inutile de discuter. Dixeh n'avait jamais écouté les conseils de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait toujours fait ce qui lui plaisait comme ça lui plaisait. Parfois ses serviteurs laissaient leurs pensées dériver, se demandant qui était cet Ange du Changement que leur maître semblait tant craindre et la raison qui le rendait si terrifiant pour Dixeh. Mais ils n'avaient guère le temps de se poser plus de question que déjà le Roi se remettait à hurler et à fulminer.

Car il était en colère. Très en colère. Il avait faillit atteindre son but une fois, se servant de l'Empire de Zaïbacher pour cela. Dornkirk, toujours plongé dans ses recherches sur le Destin n'y avait vu que de feu. Quel idiot ! Et il s'était laissé battre par deux enfants. Et leur amour. Quelle horreur. Cette idée donnait à Dixeh la nausée. Hitomi Kanzaki et Van Fanel. Deux êtres dangereux. Mais lequel des deux l'étaient le plus ? Ce Roi et son influence grandissante. Ou cette fille qui représentait tant de chose… Il s'était souvent posé la question sans jamais trouver de réponse. Mais au fond, peu importait. Ils étaient tous les deux ses ennemis. Et ils finiraient comme tous ses ennemis. A manger les pissenlits par les racines.

Cette idée mit du baume au cœur de tyran et lui extirpa un de ses rares sourires crispés. Il s'imaginait déjà devant les corps sans vie des deux vainqueurs de la guerre contre Zaïbacher. Il s'en délectait à l'avance. Certes ce serait un peu dommage de tuer une fille aussi jolie que cette fille de la Lune des Illusions. Peut-être prendrait-il un peu de bon temps avec elle avant. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Et il pourrait faire ça devant Fanel en plus. Mmm… Oui, vraiment, il s'agissait là d'une splendide idée, songea-t-il alors qu'un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres…

« Maître, » intervint soudain un homme en entrant. « Nous venons de découvrir quelque chose d'important. Peut-être un moyen de tuer la Fille de la Lune des Illusions. »

Cette nouvelle finit de rehausser l'humeur de Dixeh qui était désormais presque bonne.

« Parfait ! Vous allez me dire tout cela Feroch, mais avant, sortez tous vous autre ! Je ne veux plus voir personne ! »

tout le monde s'empressa de s'exécuter.

« Oh ! » s'exclama alors Dixeh. « Ghad, une petite chose. »

Le vieil homme se retourna. Un sourire mauvais apparu sur le coin de la bouche de son souverain.

« Je déteste qu'on me fasse des remarques. »

Il est difficile de dire si Ghad vit ce qui lui arriva. Jamais est-il que dans les secondes qui suivirent cette phrase il se retrouva allongé sur le sol. Un poignard entre les deux yeux…

… à suivre …

_Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire. Dites moi votre avis que je vois si je poursuis ou si je laisse tomber cette fic !_

_Merci à tous les lecteurs de cette fic et à ceux des « Temps Changent ». _

_Kiss_

_Eterna_

* * *


	2. Chapitre I

**Liaison Dangereuse**

* * *

__

Il est habituel de dire que deux personnes qui s'aiment sont liées. Pour Van et Hitomi cette expression va prendre un sens qui les mettra vite en danger. Et lorsqu'un Roi pas très bien intentionné s'en mêle, les choses deviennent réellement très dangereuses…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tentative d'assassinat, blessures et révélations**

Van marchait nerveusement dans sa chambre. Les choses allaient de mal en pi. D'abord Bazram et maintenant Shezario. Les coups d'Etat se succédaient, renversant les vieilles dynasties pour placer sur le trône une famille royale dont le jeune homme n'avait jamais entendu parler. Les Waxth. Qui pouvaient-ils bien être ? Et comment faisait-il pour renverser les véritables Rois ? Van n'en savait rien, et cela l'énervait. Qui pouvait savoir qui serait le prochain sur la liste ? Le Roi Aston ? Cid de Fleid ? Ou même lui ?

Qui ?

oo0O0oo

« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

Hitomi sourit. Depuis sa petite discussion avec Rachel Veda, l'assistante sociale venait fréquemment lui demander de ses nouvelles.

« Je vais bien, » assura la jeune fille. « Je n'ai aucune nouvelle blessure. Merci. »

A coté d'elle, Yukari eut un léger sourire, heureuse de voir que son amie acceptait enfin de parler de la situation.

« Yukari, » fit Rachel en se tournant vers la lycéenne. « Je compte sur toi pour me prévenir s'il arrive quelque chose à ton amie. »  
« Pas de problèmes Melle Veda. »  
« Parfait, allez donc en cours à présent ! »

Les deux filles s'exécutèrent docilement.

« Elle est vraiment gentille, » observa Yukari alors qu'elles marchaient vers la salle d'anglais.  
« Tu as raison, » approuva avec ferveur son amie.

oo0O0oo

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et en nage. Il porta sa main sur son visage, tentant de reprendre contenance et de calmer les battements de son cœur. Ce rêve qu'il venait de faire était certainement un mauvais présage. Quelque chose de grave allait se passer.

Mais quoi ?

Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir du contenu de ce rêve. Mais il avait beau cherché dans sa mémoire, pas une bribe ne lui revenait.

Il se leva sans avoir réellement évacué la tension qui l'habitait, enfila rapidement sa robe de prêtre et partit rapidement. La meilleure chose à faire dans ces conditions était certainement d'aller prier…

oo0O0oo

Van bailla une nouvelle fois. Il allait certainement falloir qu'il dorme plus de deux heures la nuit suivante, songea-t-il avec mécontentement. Il n'avait pas le temps de dormir. Il avait des relations inter-royaumes à entretenir. La famille Waxth devenait de plus en plus puissante et on comptait sur lui pour assurer la bonne relation entre l'Alliance, composée d'Astria, Fanélia, Fleid, Ekzardia, Lonellia et d'autres petits royaumes, et la dynastie Waxth. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

« Tu devrais te reposer Van, tu tombes de fatigue, » observa doucement Allen.  
« Pas le temps, » répliqua le Roi. « Quelle est la position de Zaïbacher ? »  
« Tu connais les Zaïbachers, » sourit Mirana, « depuis la guerre ils font profil bas et l'Empereur Kilerh te suivra quoi que tu fasses. »  
« Roi Kertog, Syrona suivra-t-elle l'Alliance dans ses démarches ? »  
« Soyez assurez de mon soutien, Roi de Fanélia, » répondit immédiatement le souverain.  
« Parfait, je n'ai aucune intention belliqueuse envers la dynastie Waxth pour le moment, mais il vaut mieux rester prudent et éviter tout nouveau coup d'Etat qui risquerait de faire changer la balance des pouvoirs. »

Les paroles de Van suscitèrent l'approbation générale, les Rois craignant également pour leur vie. La séance fut vite levée…

oo0O0oo

Les cours étaient presque finis pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hitomi mais surtout de Yukari qui attendait ces vacances avec impatience. La raison était simple et faisait flotter un sourire amusé sur les lèvres d'Hitomi : Amano allait venir passer les vacances au Japon. Il n'en fallait pas plus à sa meilleure amie pour trépigner d'impatience.

Les deux jeunes filles discutaient joyeusement dans la cour du programme de ces quinze jours de vacances qui serait largement occupé par les révisions, lorsque soudain, le visage d'Hitomi se crispa.

« Hitomi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ? » s'écria Yukari en voyant son amie devenir blanche comme neige et se tenir subitement les cotes.  
« Yu… » marmonna la jeune fille au travers de sa douleur.

Mais elle avait trop mal. La douleur était trop intense. Elle sentit l'univers autour d'elle devenir flou. Et elle glissa sur le sol, rattrapée in extremis par Yukari.

« Mon Dieu ! HITOMI ! »

oo0O0oo

« Par le Dieu-Dragon ! VAN ! »

Allen s'élança vers son ami qui grimaçait de douleur en repoussant son adversaire. Ce dernier avait planté son épée dans les cotes du Roi qui la retira avec un gémissement de souffrance avant de la jeter à terre, à coté de son propriétaire.

« Où en est-on ? » rugit Van alors qu'Allen arrivait près de lui.  
« Les assaillants ont été repoussé hors de la ville, » fit le Chevalier. « Et toi, ça va ? »  
« C'est rien, juste une égratignure. »  
« C'est ça, prend moi pour un abruti Van, » ricana Allen, « aller viens, Mirana va te soigner. »  
« Attend un peu, je vais… »  
« Tu ne vas rien du tout, tu viens avec moi, ton Altesse où je t'enlève pour te faire soigner ! »

Le jeune Roi sourit devant l'air faussement sévère de son ami.

« D'accord, mais tu vas dire à Mirana de faire vite d'accord… »

Quelques instants plus tard, Van comprit que cette requête ne pourrait lui être accordée.

« Faire vite ? Vous plaisantez ! Cette blessure est grave ! Allonge toi Van. »

Le souverain obéit docilement à Mirana, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'opposer à elle dans ces conditions.

« Tu sais, » se risqua-t-il tout de même. « Je suis plus résistant que la moyenne grâce à mon sang de descendant du peuple du Dieu-Dragon. »  
« Peu importe ! Reste tranquille. »

Allen eut un sourire amusé en voyant sa princesse forcer celui qui était devenu un des plus puissants Rois de Gaïa à rester tranquille rien qu'avec un regard sévère. Comme quoi, même du haut de ses dix-sept ans révolus, Van restait intimidable. Cette observation amusa énormément le Chevalier qui revoyait son ami sur les champs de bataille ou dans des négociations. Dire qu'à ces moments-là il semblait si puissant et que derrière tout ça, il devait se plier aux ordres « médicaux » de la princesse astrienne.

« Allen, je t'interdis de rire ! » s'exclama Van qui avait visiblement remarqué l'amusement de son ami.  
« Je ne ris pas… » se défendit celui-ci.  
« Alors je t'interdis de sourire ! Aïe, Mirana tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »  
« Si tu ne gigotais pas comme ça ça ne ferait pas mal. »

N'y tenant plus, Allen éclata de rire devant la scène improbable qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

« Allen ! » rugit le Roi de Fanélia, mécontent.

Mais le Chevalier, se tenant les côtes, ne réagit même pas alors qu'un soldat inquiet, venait voir si tout se passait bien. Van le renvoya avec perte et fracas ce qui ne fit que renforcer le fou rire d'Allen qui finit par être mit à la porte par Mirana qui ne manqua pas de lui hurler qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi rire alors que Van venait d'essuyer une tentative de meurtre.

oo0O0oo

Le jeune prêtre sursauta, le visage tendu. Quelle était cette chose qui venait de se passer ? Il avait sentit quelque chose. Cette même chose qui le tourmentait depuis des jours. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il regarda autour de lui, ces frères ne semblaient pas avoir ressentit quoi que ce soit et continuaient à méditer comme si de rien n'était. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il le seul à sentir cette puissance inconnue ?

Trop troubler pour continuer sa méditation, le jeune homme se leva et quitta la pièce. Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du grandiose monastère de Fortuna, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il se doutait que si il venait à parler de ses pressentiments à ses frères ils ne l'écouteraient pas. Il était le plus jeune des prêtres, à peine plus vieux qu'un apprenti, pourquoi l'aurait-on écouté ?

Pourtant il voulait des réponses. Il avait _besoin_ de réponses. Mais qui pouvait lui en apporter ?

Alors qu'il se posait à peine la question, la réponse s'imposa à l'esprit du jeune homme : une seule personne possédait les réponses dont il avait besoin.

L'Oracle.

oo0O0oo

Rachel traversa la cour en courant alors qu'au loin, des sirènes retentissaient déjà. Elle arriva rapidement au coté d'une Yukari folle d'inquiétude. Elle ne demanda même pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle se doutait qu'il ne s'était justement _rien_ passé. Les yeux de l'assistante sociale se posèrent sur l'uniforme taché de sang d'Hitomi. Elle semblait avoir reçu un coup de couteau dans les côtes. Sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme ouvrit les vêtements de la lycéenne pour faire apparaître la blessure de laquelle s'échappait un flot de sang. Retirant sa veste, Rachel tenta tant bien que mal d'empêcher le sang de s'échapper.

Elle ne fut pas mécontente d'entendre l'ambulance arriver.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » renifla Yukari alors que les ambulanciers prenaient la relève et qu'elle s'éloignait légèrement avec l'assistante sociale. « Elle va s'en sortir. »  
« Je ne sais pas, » admit sincèrement Rachel. « Je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive… »

Le silence s'imposa alors qu'elles regardaient toutes deux les médecins mettre Hitomi sur un brancard.

« Monsieur le Directeur, » intervint soudain Rachel, « vous devriez appeler les parents de Melle Kanzaki, je vais l'accompagner à l'hôpital avec Yukari. »

Choqué, le Directeur approuva de la tête sans quitter Hitomi des yeux. Que venait-il de se passer ?

oo0O0oo

Fort de cette idée, le prêtre se rendit rapidement aux écuries. Il allait partir voir l'Oracle sur le champ. Il n'y avait après tout que quelques heures de cheval pour rejoindre son sanctuaire et le jeune homme avait besoin de ses réponses le plus vite possible. Sans savoir comment, il avait le pressentiment que beaucoup de choses étaient en train de se jouer.

Il lança sa monture au triple galop et partit sans ce retourner vers cette aventure qui le dépassait de loin…

Il arriva enfin au sanctuaire, épuisé, sur un cheval tremblant, mais satisfait. Une jeune fille l'accueillit.

« Arthëa ? » s'étrangla-t-il en la reconnaissant.

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Elle comprenait sa surprise. Elle dénotait quelque peu avec le paysage. Les assistants de l'Oracle et les prophètes étaient tous vêtus de blanc frappé de l'arbre argenté, symbole du maître des lieux alors qu'elle-même portait la robe jaune et mauve de l'ordre des prieurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna le prêtre.  
« Je t'attendais Fighin. L'Oracle m'a fait mander. Viens, il t'attend. »

Intrigué, le jeune homme emboîta le pas à la prieure. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce sombre à l'atmosphère lourde.

« Sois le bienvenu Fighin, prêtre de Fortuna, je t'attendais, » déclara une voix roque qui semblait sortir de nulle part.

il fallut quelques instants au jeune homme pour s'habituer aux ténèbres de la pièce et pour distinguer vaguement une silhouette trapue.

« Tu es venu pour obtenir des explications, je t'attendais pour pouvoir te les donner, à toi ainsi qu'à ton amie, Arthëa de l'ordre des prieurs. Ecoutez mes enfants car ceci est d'une importance capitale pour le futur de notre planète. Ce que tu as senti il y a quelques heures, Fighin était le résultat d'un Lien. Deux personnes ont été Liées, bien qu'elles l'ignorent et cela met leurs vies en danger. »  
« Qu'entendez-vous par « Liées » ? » s'inquiéta la prieure.  
« Leurs vies se sont liées. La Liaison est quelque chose de très dangereux qui ne s'est que rarement fait au court des siècles. Aucuns Liés n'a jamais survécu. Et nous ne pouvons permettre que les deux personnes qui sont actuellement victimes de le Liaison meurent. Ils sont trop importants. »  
« Que pouvons-nous faire ? Comment rompre la Liaison ? » s'enquit Fighin.  
« Hélas mes enfants, ceci n'est pas en notre pouvoir. Mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Pour le moment, vous devez aider les Liés. Car ils sont en danger. »  
« Qui sont-ils ? » se hasarda le prêtre. « Pourquoi sont-ils tellement importants ? »  
« Hitomi Kanzaki et Van Fanel sont primordiaux pour cette planète. »

Les yeux de Fighin s'agrandirent. Le Roi de Fanélia et la Fille de la Lune des Illusions ?

« Je sens ta surprise, jeune Fighin, » fit l'Oracle. « Ne t'étonne pas. L'amour qui lie ces deux jeunes gens leur a joué un mauvais tour. Lorsqu'ils nous ont sauvé en détruisant la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu, celle-ci les a Liés. Le problème est que Van Fanel est comme vous le savez tout deux très puissant. Et cette puissance est devenue dangereuse pour Hitomi Kanzaki. Cette puissance risque de la tuer à tout moment si ce ne sont pas ses blessures qui le font. »  
« Ses blessures ? » hoqueta Arthëa.  
« Oui. Tout ce que ressent le Roi de Fanélia, la jeune fille le ressent également. Mais elle est moins résistante que lui, elle n'est pas du peuple du Dieu-Dragon. Si bien que lorsque Van Fanel s'entraîne à l'épée et que son adversaire lui malmène un peu le poignet, celui d'Hitomi Kanzaki se brise alors que le Roi à juste un peu mal. Ce n'est là qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Mais le véritable danger vient de se manifester : il y quelques heures, le Roi de Fanélia a échappé de justesse à une tentative de coup d'Etat. Mais il a été blessé. Même si pour lui cette blessure n'est pas très grave, pour la Fille de la Lune des Illusions elle peut être fatale. »  
« Par tous les Dieux, » souffla Arthëa.  
« Partez tous les deux au plus vite pour Fanélia, prévenir le jeune Roi du danger qui guète sa bien-aimée et aidez le à trouver un moyen de la sauver. »  
« Pourquoi nous ? » demanda Fighin.  
« Parce que c'est le Destin. Allez-y mes enfants. »

Le prêtre n'était absolument pas satisfait de la réponse qui venait de lui être donnée mais la prieure l'entraîna dehors sans lui demander son avis.

« Sois patient Fig', tu auras tes réponses, j'en suis sûre. »  
« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »  
« Je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que tu remuera ciel et terre s'il le faut mais que tu feras tout pour les obtenir. Je te fais confiance. »

Le jeune homme sourit. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec Arthëa, son amie d'enfance. Mais il n'était plus des enfants, il le savait et même s'il éprouvait une joie sans borne de voir la jeune fille à ses cotés, il en souffrait également. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Pour le moment, la priorité était de prévenir le Roi de Fanélia.

oo0O0oo

Dixeh fulminait. Sa tentative avait été repoussée. Et le Roi de Fanélia s'en était sorti avec une simple petite blessure ! Quel échec ! Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de tuer ce petit roitelet ridicule ! Quelle bande d'incapables ! Il fallait le tuer ! Et au plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que l'Ange de Changement ne vienne. C'était trop risquer de l'affronter sur Gaïa. De mener une guerre ouverte contre cette envoyée des Dieux. Il fallait la détruire avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser la prophétie. **Il le fallait** !

« Maître ! » s'exclama Feroch. « J'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! »  
« Van Fanel est mort ? »  
« Non mon Maître, mais il semblerait que la Fille de la Lune des Illusions soit beaucoup moins résistante que le Roi. Il est possible qu'elle soit morte à l'heure qu'il est. »  
« En êtes-vous sûr ? »  
« Je ne le peux, Maître, mais si elle n'est pas morte, elle est mourante, il n'y a pas de doutes là-dessus. »

Finalement, songea Dixeh, cette journée n'avait pas été un si gros échec. Parfait. Vraiment parfait. Si elle était mourante, elle ne pourrait pas venir s'opposer à lui.

Une bien belle journée en fin de compte.

oo0O0oo

Yukari regarda avec tristesse son amie que l'on avait installé dans une chambre d'hôpital alors que Rachel parlait avec le médecin qui s'était occupé de la jeune fille.

« Je ne vous cacherais pas que son état est grave, Melle Veda. Très grave. C'est comme si elle avait reçu un coup d'épée dans les côtes. Son poumon droit a été touché. Je ne suis pas confiant. D'autant plus qu'elle semble déjà fatiguée. La blessure n'en est que plus dangereuse… »  
« Y a-t-il quelque chose à faire ? » demanda à mi-voix Rachel.  
« Si vous êtes croyante, je vous conseille vivement de prier. »

Le regard de l'assistante sociale se perdit dans la contemplation de la petite silhouette étendue dans ces draps à peine plus blancs que son teint. Et même si elle n'avait jamais cru en Dieu, à cet instant elle pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'Hitomi s'en sorte…

… à suivre …


	3. Chapitre II

**Liaison Dangereuse**

* * *

_Il est habituel de dire que deux personnes qui s'aiment sont liées. Pour Van et Hitomi cette expression va prendre un sens qui les mettra vite en danger. Et lorsqu'un Roi pas très bien intentionné s'en mêle, les choses deviennent réellement très dangereuses…_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Maladie et petit voyage**

Il fallut plus de temps qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu à Fighin et Arthëa pour rejoindre la ville Fanélia. La sécurité avait été renforcée suite à l'attaque qu'avait du essuyer la capitale et même si les uniformes de prêtre de Fortuna et de prieure des deux jeunes gens les avaient aidés à passer sans gros problème les barrages, il n'en demeurait pas moins que ceux-ci les avaient ralentis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, les deux religieux avaient du mal à cacher leur inquiétude face à cette situation qui les dépassait complètement. Les révélations de l'Oracle ne les avaient pas vraiment rassurés, mettant à jours beaucoup trop d'interrogations restées, elles, sans réponses.

Ils furent reçus rapidement par le maître des lieux qui semblait réellement surpris de les voir. La princesse Mirana Aston et le Chevalier Céleste Allen Shézar étaient également présents ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre les deux visiteurs.

« Veillez nous excuser de vous déranger de la sorte, » déclara Arthëa. « Mais nous sommes hélas porteurs de bien mauvaises nouvelles. »  
« Je vous écoute, Dame prieure. » fit Van, étonné de la visite des deux jeunes gens.

Il était rare que les prêtres ou les prieurs quittent leur sanctuaire, alors en voir deux à Fanélia était pour lui assez déroutant. D'autant plus qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même ordre !

« C'est l'Oracle qui nous envois vous faire part d'une chose de la plus haute importance. » expliqua Fighin.

Même si son visage n'en montra rien, Van était à cet instant complètement abasourdi. Il avait devant lui une prieure et un prêtre de Fortuna, représentants des deux ordres religieux qui étaient loin d'être dans une entente cordiale, et ils lui annonçaient qu'ils venaient de la part de l'Oracle. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Votre vie est en danger, ô Roi de Fanélia, ainsi que celle de la Fille de la Lune des Illusions. »  
« Quoi ? »

En entendant les paroles d'Arthëa, Van avait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, perdu son calme légendaire. Il s'était violement levé de son trône alors que Mirana et Allen sursautaient devant la nouvelle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » pressa le Roi.  
« Laissez moi vous expliquer, Altesse, » tempéra Fighin. « Selon les dires de l'Oracle, Hitomi Kanzaki et vous-même auriez étaient Liés par la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu lorsque vous l'avez détruite. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réellement bien compris en quoi résidait cette Liaison, mais elle met vos vies en danger, surtout celle de la Fille de la Lune des Illusions. Vous êtes trop puissant, et cette puissance est en train de la détruire. De plus, tout ce que vous ressentez physiquement, et également une partie de ce que vous ressentez moralement, elle le ressent aussi. Et vice versa. »

Le souverain pâlit.

« Vous voulez dire que mes blessures… »  
« Oui, c'est comme si elle avait aussi prit un coup d'épée. Le problème est qu'elle n'a pas votre résistance. Après la blessure que vous avez eu lors que l'attaque d'hier, elle doit être dans un état très grave et le moindre choc lui serait fatal. »  
« Si je vous suis bien, » intervint Mirana. « Van doit être préservé de tout danger car la moindre blessure risquerait de tuer Hitomi, c'est bien ça ? »  
« En effet, » approuva Arthëa.  
« Mais Hitomi ? Vous savez comment elle va ? » s'enquit Van dont l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage.  
« Hélas non, Votre Majesté. » admit Fighin. « Mais je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'elle va mal. »  
« Y a-t-il un moyen de briser ce lien ? » demanda alors Allen.  
« Pas que nous sachions, mais je vais m'employer à en trouver un dans les plus brefs délais, » assura le prêtre.  
« C'était donc ça. » murmura Van qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
« Quoi ? » interrogea la princesse d'Astria.  
« Ca fait un petit moment que j'avais de drôle d'impression. J'avais mal mais en même temps, j'avais l'impression que cette douleur n'était pas la mienne. C'était celle d'Hitomi ! Il faut que j'aille sur la Lune des Illusions au plus vite ! »  
« Surtout pas ! » s'écria Fighin. « C'est beaucoup trop risqué pour la jeune fille ! L'énergie qu'il vous serait nécessaire de dépenser pour le voyage risquerait fort de la tuer ! »  
« Mais on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! » s'impatienta le jeune Roi.

oo0O0oo

Mamoru soupira en regardant autour de lui les murs blancs caractéristiques de l'hôpital. Cela faisait déjà dix jours que sa sœur était tombée dans le coma suite à ses blessures. Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers le couloir.

Yukari et Rachel étaient en pleine discussion avec deux hommes en costume cravate. La première semblait sur le point d'exploser alors que la seconde ne cachait pas son agacement.

« Ecoutez inspecteur Takashi, » répéta avec fatigue l'assistante sociale. « Nous ne savons pas qui a fait à Melle Kanzaki. Croyez moi, si nous le savions nous serions les premières à tout faire pour que vous arrêtiez ce monstre. Mais le fait est que nous ne savons rien. Alors je vous en pris, laissez cette jeune fille tranquille. Sa meilleure amie est dans le coma ! »

Face à elle, l'inspecteur ne sembla pas convaincu, mais l'arrivée du médecin chef du l'hôpital sembla jouer en la faveur des deux « suspectes ».

« Inspecteurs ! » rugit le docteur, « je pensais avoir été clair en vous disant que je ne voulais plus vous voir dans mon hôpital ! Dehors ! »

C'est de mauvaise grâce que les deux policiers s'exécutèrent.

« Justement je voulais vous voir Melle Veda, quand Mr et Mme Kanzaki arrivent-ils ? » fit le médecin en se tournant vers la jeune femme.  
« Ils devraient être ici d'ici une demi heure, » répondit-elle en consultant sa montre. « Pourquoi ? »  
« Et bien l'état de leur fille est pour le moment stationnaire mais nous avons fait des examens… JE vais être franc, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être ne devriez pas rester là Yukari. »  
« Si ! Je reste, c'est mon amie, je veux savoir ! »  
« Bien, comme je disais nous avons fait des examens et nous avons découvert que les tissus de Melle Kanzaki étaient en train de se détruire pour des raisons inconnues. Elle est en train de mourir…. »  
« NON ! »

Le cri de protestation de Yukari fit trembler les vitres alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

« Non, » répéta-t-elle d'une voix brisée. « Elle ne peut pas mourir, elle n'a pas le droit. Vous devez la sauver ! »

Le médecin secoua la tête avec un air impuissant.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. Je ne peux donc pas la soigner. Je n'ai jamais vu des tissus réagir comme ça. J'ai contacté plusieurs de mes confrères plus qualifiés que moi pour qu'ils viennent voir votre amie, mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit voué à l'échec. »

Yukari se retourna, posant son regard sur la silhouette pale de son amie allongée sur son lit et croisa le regard de Mamoru. Le regard d'un frère qui avait comprit qu'il allait perdre sa sœur.

oo0O0oo

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » rugit Fighin en faisant voler les livres à travers la pièce.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il y avait forcément une solution pour défaire la Liaison. Il y en avait forcément une! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la trouver.

« Tout va bien Fighin ? » s'enquit une voix fluette.

Le prêtre se retourna pour tomber sur une jeune fille-chat visiblement inquiète.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »  
« Non, » admit-il. « Non, je n'ai rien trouvé Merle. »  
« Alors Hitomi… »

La voix de Merle dérailla montrant clairement ses sentiments.

« Il doit y avoir une solution. Il y en a forcément une ! » affirma le religieux.  
« Peut-être mais rien ne dit qu'on l'a trouvera, et en attendant Hitomi souffre. »

Merle releva les yeux vers Van qui venait d'entrer. Il avait les traits tirés et l'air inquiet. La fille-chat savait pertinemment qu'il souffrait énormément de la situation, de son impuissance. S'il y avait une chose que Van détestait c'était être impuissant.

« Je pourrais aller sur la Lune des Illusions. » proposa soudain quelqu'un.

Fighin sursauta en voyant Arthëa pénétrer dans la pièce accompagnée de Mirana.

« Tu plaisantes ! » protesta le prêtre.  
« Non, j'ai une formation de prieure, ne l'oublie pas. Je m'y connais en guérison et mon pouvoir me permettra de contacter le Roi Van par le biais des rêves. D'autant plus que les terriens doivent être dépassé par ce qui arrive à la Fille de la Lune des Illusions, une personne comprenant son mal ne sera pas de trop à ses cotés. »  
« Je suis d'accord avec Arthëa, » approuva Mirana. « De plus cela nous permettrait d'avoir une idée de l'état d'Hitomi et du temps qu'il nous reste pour trouver comment rompre la Liaison. »  
« Mais la Lune des Illusions est très différente de Gaïa, » tempéra Van.« Tu risques de rencontrer des problèmes avec les habitants de cette planète. »  
« Il suffira que je passe inaperçue, » répondit la prieure. « Ce ne sera pas très difficile pour moi. Croyez moi. »  
« Reste un problème, » observa Merle.« C'est Maître Van qui doit vous envoyer sur la Lune des Illusions, or on a dit il y a dix jours – et on le répète depuis – qu'il ne devait pas utiliser d'énergie pour préserver Hitomi. »  
« Oui, c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de Fighin. En temps que prêtre il pourra prêter son énergie au Roi le temps qu'il m'envoie sur la Lune des Illusions. »  
« C'est dangereux » grogna le religieux.  
« C'est sans danger » le contredit avec un sourire sa consoeur.  
« Essayons, » trancha Van.

oo0O0oo

« Yukari ! »

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant cette voix si bien connue. Elle se retourna.

« Amano ! » dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme, en larmes.  
« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Vraiment désolé. »  
« Non, ne le soit pas. Tu étais en Europe… » fit Yukari. « Oh Amano ! Elle va mourir… »

Alors que la jeune fille retrouvait son petit-ami, Rachel s'était avancé vers les Kanzaki qui étaient arrivé en même temps que le sportif.

« J'ai une très mauvais nouvelle. » annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.  
« Non, » murmura la mère d'Hitomi comme si sa négation pouvait effacer ce que l'assistante sociale s'apprêtait à dire.

oo0O0oo

Arthëa regarda autour d'elle. Ils avaient réussit. Elle eut un sourire soulagé. Elle n'était, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prétendu, pas sûre de la réussite de cette entreprise. Mais si Fighin l'avait su, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée faire, elle le savait.

La prieure ferma les yeux, cherchant l'esprit de la jeune fille qu'elle était venue voir. La Liaison avec le Roi de Fanélia était suffisamment puissante pour que la religieuse puisse la sentir à distance.

Il lui fallu néanmoins plusieurs heures pour enfin localiser avec précision Hitomi. Lorsque ce fut fait, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment. Arthëa partit donc en quête de la jeune fille. Il lui fallut deux bonnes heures pour arriver enfin devant un bâtiment qu'elle ne jugea pas spécialement joli. D'ailleurs les bâtisses de cette planète manquaient toutes d'originalité au goût de la gaïenne. Toutes d'une longueur démesurée s'élevant vers le ciel comme si elles voulaient rejoindre les Dieux. Et sans âme.

Laissant de coté ses critiques d'ordre architectural, la prieure grimaça, se demandant comment elle allait entrer dans ce grand bâtiment. Il fallut encore une fois un certain temps à la jeune femme pour y parvenir, mais elle avait toujours eu de la patience. Et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la chambre d'Hitomi elle se félicita d'avoir patienté.

En découvrant l'état de la jeune fille, Arthëa se mordit la lèvre avec inquiétude. Hitomi était dans un état bien pire que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Pourquoi sur Gaïa, Van continuait-il à aller bien ? Excepté cette fatigue inexplicable dont il était l'objet, il était en bonne santé…

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire ce soir là (qui était d'ailleurs un matin puisque le soleil n'allait pas tarder de se lever), Arthëa quitta à pas de loup l'hôpital. Elle marcha un moment avant d'atteindre un endroit où elle jugea qu'elle avait peu de chance de recevoir de la visite. Elle s'y assit et se concentra. Et bientôt le monde autour d'elle s'effaça et elle se retrouva plongée dans un univers tout autre…

« Arthëa ! » s'écria alors une voix bien connue. « Je m'inquiétais ! »

Elle sourit.

« Tout s'est bien passé Fighin, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre j'ai de mauvaise nouvelle. »

Elle se trouvait dans le monde onirique, reliée grâce à son pouvoir aux rêves de Fighin et de Van.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit ce dernier.

« Melle Kanzaki va beaucoup plus mal que nous le pensions, » confessa la prieure. « Elle est dans un profond coma et son corps ne supportera pas encore très longtemps la Liaison.Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'elle semble beaucoup plus atteinte que vous, Majesté. »

« C'est sans doute à cause de mon sang du descendant du peuple du Dieu-Dragon qui me rend plus résistant qu'elle. » proposa celui-ci.  
« Mmm… Sans doutes. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle risque de mourir rapidement si on ne fait rien… »  
« Il faut faire quelque chose ! » s'énerva le Roi.  
«Je veux bien,» soupira Fighin. «Mais quoi?»  
« J'ai peut-être une idée, » proposa Arthëa.  
« Laquelle ? »  
« Et bien, je pourrais utiliser mon pouvoir pour créer un rêve dans lequel votre Altesse pourrait rejoindre Hitomi Kanzaki afin de lui transmettre un peu d'énergie. Assez au moins pour qu'elle sorte du coma. »  
« C'est faisable ? » demanda Fighin.  
« En théorie, oui. » affirma la prieure.  
« Et en pratique ? » fit Van.  
« Personne n'a jamais essayé. Mais c'est un risque à prendre…Nous pourrions réussir ! »

… à suivre …


	4. Chapitre III

**Liaison Dangereuse**

* * *

_Il est habituel de dire que deux personnes qui s'aiment sont liées. Pour Van et Hitomi cette expression va prendre un sens qui les mettra vite en danger. Et lorsqu'un Roi pas très bien intentionné s'en mêle, les choses deviennent réellement très dangereuses…_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles**

Arthëa regarda autour d'elle. Le soleil avait déjà disparut, laissant place à la lumière lunaire. Pour la jeune femme, celle-ci était déroutante. Elle n'était guère habituer à contempler une unique lune dans le ciel étoilé. Elle reporta toutefois son attention sur les derniers médecins qui sortait de l'hôpital. Désormais, il ne restait plus que le personnel de nuit, elle pouvait donc entrer.

Comme la veille, la prieure se faufila dans le bâtiment et se rendit rapidement dans la chambre d'Hitomi. Celle-ci ne semblait pas être dans un état plus grave que celui de la veille mais Arthëa n'en fut pas rassurée pour autant.

oo0O0oo

Feroch frissonna sous le regard de son maître. La peur lui tordait les tripes et il n'était pas loin de l'évanouissement. Toutefois, réprimant ses sueurs froides, il s'adressa d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus faire possible.

« Vous m'avez fait mandé, Seigneur ? »  
« En effet, mon cher Feroch, » répondit Dixeh d'une voix doucereuse. « Où en sommes-nous de notre entreprise ? »

L'homme régurgita difficilement.

« Et bien, c'est-à-dire… »  
« Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette mon cher, je vais te reposer la question. Hitomi Kanzaki est-elle morte ? »

La bouche de Feroch s'agita dans un tic nerveux avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Et bien… à vrai dire… nous l'ignorons… »

Les yeux sombres de Dixeh se plantèrent dans ceux de son interlocuteur dont les membres se mirent à trembler malgré lui.

« Je vous ai sortit de la prison dans laquelle les Alliers vous avez mit, sorcier, pour que vous m'aidiez dans mes desseins. Vous, les sorciers de Zaïbacher, étiez connus pour être les meilleurs. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez incapable de tuer une fille de même pas dix-huit ans ? »  
« C'est que… nous avons du mal à savoir ce qui se passe sur la Lune des Illusions… »  
« Et bien, trouvez un moyen ! » gronda Dixeh d'une voix caverneuse. « Ou vous savez ce qui vous attend… »

Feroch ravala sa salive avec difficulté. Oh oui, il savait ce qui l'attendait…

oo0O0oo

Arthëa s'approcha du corps inanimé d'Hitomi. Elle était affreusement pâle. La prieure soupira avec abattement avant de s'avancer vers la jeune fille pour lui prendre la main. Puis, elle murmura quelques mots dans l'antique langue des Atlantes.

Dès lors, elle se sentit projetée en avant. Les couleurs se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elle et un couloir immatériel s'ouvrit, lui offrant un passage. Elle avançait à grande vitesse dans ce monde spirituel qu'elle venait d'atteindre.

Mais soudain, une forte bourrasque de vent la renvoya en arrière. Elle se retrouva ballotté et il lui fallu quelques instants pour retrouver sa stabilité. Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Elle ne s'était pas doutée que cette jeune fille puisse avoir des barrières mentales. Cela n'allait pas arranger ses affaires.

De nouveau elle se mit à chuchoter des mots que seuls les membres de sa Caste connaissait. Le vent se mit à faiblir. Arthëa reprit sa progression. Et finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à rejoindre une île qui semblait flotter dans cette atmosphère irréelle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La prieure sourit en croisant le regard vert émeraude de son interlocutrice.

« Je me nomme Arthëa de l'ordre des prieurs, ma Dame, et je suis envoyée par le Roi de Fanélia. »

Les yeux d'Hitomi s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Par Van ? Mais, comment ?... Et pourquoi ?... »  
« Il se trouve que votre… comment dire ?... maladie est en rapport avec le Roi. Dès que nous l'avons découvert nous avons tenté de trouver un remède. »  
« Et ? »  
« Nous y travaillons. »

La terrienne ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle avait très bien comprit qu'ils ne savaient pas comment la soigner. Mais malgré tout, elle se sentait heureuse. Heureuse que Van continue à veiller sur elle, à penser à elle.

« Comment va Van ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Arthëa eut un sourire.

« Il s'inquiète pour vous. »

Hitomi approuva de ma tête, elle comprenait. Bien sûr, si elle avait su que le jeune monarque n'allait pas bien, qu'il était mourant, elle se serait inquiétée. C'était donc tout à fait logique qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Pourtant, savoir cela la rassuré en quelque sorte. Savoir que malgré la distance et le temps qui les avaient séparés, il tenait toujours à elle comme autrefois.

Souriant, Arthëa tendit sa main vers la terrienne. Hitomi, surprise, regarda tour à tour le visage de la prieure et sa paume tendue.

« Venez. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi la jeune fille prit la main qui lui était offerte, et Arthëa commença à marcher. De nouveau, le couloir immatériel s'ouvrit devant la gaïenne. Cette dernière guida sa compagne à travers les mondes oniriques. Hitomi regardait avec fascination les tourbillons de couleur qui s'offraient à ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Arthëa se retourna vers la terrienne.

« C'est un couloir onirique, » fit la prieure. « C'est un couloir que je crée pour pouvoir circuler entre les rêves des gens pour rejoindre celui que je vise. »  
« Nous passons dans les rêves des gens ? On a le droit ? »  
« On ne passe pas _dans_ les rêves mais _entre_ les rêves. On ne peut pas rentrer dans les songes des personnes qui ne l'ont pas accepté. »  
« Mais vous êtes entré dans mon rêve. »  
« Oui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour entrer en contact avec vous à cause de votre coma. C'est pour cela que le Roi m'en a donné l'autorisation. »

La discussion fut coupée par l'arrivée des deux jeunes filles à la fin du couloir.

« Et ça, c'est le rêve de qui ? » interrogea Hitomi.

L'atmosphère de l'endroit était agitée. On se serait cru en pleine tempête. Il faisait sombre et la pluie tombait abondamment.

« Altesse ? » appela Arthëa, surprise par ce déchaînement des éléments.

Une silhouette se découpa dans la pluie. Les yeux d'Hitomi s'agrandirent en reconnaissant le nouveau venu. Son visage s'illumina alors qu'elle recevait un doux sourire.

« Van ! »

Sans réfléchir à comment elle avait pu arrivé là, à pourquoi Van s'y trouvait également, Hitomi s'élança. Le jeune souverain la reçu dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça avec tendresse.

« Votre Majesté. Dame Hitomi. Je vais vous laisser, il vous suffira dans vouloir vous réveiller pour quitter ce rêve, » intervint Arthëa.

Elle croisa le regard de Van alors qu'Hitomi se tournait vers elle. Elle sourit et disparut après une révérence respectueuse.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura le Roi, serrant celle qu'il aimait contre lui. « Je suis désolé de te faire vivre tout ça. »  
« Ne dit pas de bêtise, » fit Hitomi sur le même ton. « Tu n'y es pour rien. »  
« Tu te trompes. Les blessures que tu as, ce sont les miennes. Si tu es dans cet état c'est parce que j'ai reçu un coup d'épée… »  
« Et toi, tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Surpris par cette réaction, Van sourit.

« Je suis résistant. C'est pour ça que tu vas aussi mal d'ailleurs. Parce que mon sang de descendant du peuple du Dieu-Dragon me rend beaucoup plus résistant que la moyenne, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. D'après ce que j'ai compris, nous avons été Liés ce qui veut dire que tu ressens tout ce que je ressens et inversement… »  
« Alors ce n'est pas très grave… »  
« Détrompe toi, c'est très dangereux. Parce que j'ai guéri et que tu es toujours dans le coma. »

Hitomi plongea son regard émeraude dans celui du jeune homme.

« Tu ne me dis pas tout. »

Il détourna les yeux.

« Van ! Dis moi ce qui se passe ! »  
« Selon mes espions, quelqu'un est au courant de cette Liaison sur Gaïa et… » Il soupira. « Et il tenterait de me blesser pour te tuer… »

Hitomi sentit la peur monter en elle. Une peur alliée à une inquiétude grandissante. Une inquiétude qui ne semblait pas être la sienne. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle sentait ces sentiments étrangers elle comprit. C'était l'inquiétude de Van.

Quand au Roi, il se rendait également compte des sentiments de la jeune fille. Il ressentait sa peur, son angoisse. Même si elle faisait tout pour la lui cacher.

Ne sachant que faire pour l'aider, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui avec force et tendresse.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je trouverais une solution. Pour le moment, je vais te donner un peu d'énergie pour que tu sortes du coma… Mais je te jure que je trouverais comment te sortir de là pour de bon Hitomi. »

La terrienne se blottit contre le souverain. Elle voulait croire en lui. Croire qu'il la sauverait. Comme il l'avait toujours fait… comme toujours.

Ils n'auraient su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés. De plus même s'ils l'avaient su, le temps se déroulant différemment dans les rêves et dans la réalité, cela ne leur aurait été d'aucune utilité. Mais Hitomi aurait voulu rester toujours ainsi. Ne jamais se réveiller.

Mais la réalité vint rapidement briser ce désir impossible. Car Van devait se réveiller rapidement. Obligation de Roi…

oo0O0oo

Yukari marchait de long en large dans la chambre d'hôpital de son amie.

« Je t'en pris Yu, » fit Amano, épuisé. « Calme toi, je t'en pris ! »

Rachel regarda avec un certain amusement la lycéenne fusiller son petit ami du regard alors que les parents d'Hitomi et son frère étaient auprès de la jeune fille.

« Me calmer ! » s'exclama Yukari. « Elle va mourir et tu veux que je me calme ! »  
« Alors tu pourrais baisser d'un ton par respect pour ma tête, » objecta une voix faible.  
« Hitomi ! » s'écria la mère de celle-ci.

La jeune fille eut un pauvre sourire. Elle se sentait fatiguée, non épuisée. Mais sa discussion avec Van l'avait rassurée.

« Où est Arthëa ? » demanda doucement Hitomi.  
« De quoi ? » coassa Yukari, ne comprenant rien.  
« Je suis là. »

La prieure n'avait tenu aucun compte de l'intervention de Yukari. Elle sortit d'un coin de la pièce sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes – exception faite d'Hitomi – qui n'avait pas vu la gaïenne.

« Je veux aller sur Gaïa. »

Ce n'était pas une demande, Arthëa le savait. C'était un ordre. Mais la prieure ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

« C'est impossible. Dans votre état ce serait trop dangereux. »  
« Je m'en fiche ! Je veux y aller ! »  
« Non. De toutes façon, seul le Roi de Fanélia peut ouvrir une porte entre les deux planètes et il ne le fera pas tant que votre état ne le permettra pas. Et je lui ai dit que ce n'était pour le moment pas le cas. »

Malgré sa fatigue et sa douleur, Hitomi se redressa, très en colère après la gaïenne.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! » rugit – difficilement – la jeune fille.

Arthëa ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle comprenait très bien. Hitomi voulait rejoindre Van. Et elle, elle avait envie de rejoindre Fighin.

oo0O0oo

Allen fronça les sourcils, mécontent. A coté de lui, Fighin venait de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, abattu.

« Il doit forcément y avoir une solution ! »

A leur coté, Van tournait comme un lion en cage. Leurs enquêtes, tant pour savoir qui chercher à se servir de la Liaison que pour savoir comme la rompre, piétinaient depuis plusieurs jours.

« Il doit forcément y en avoir une ! »

Il sentait que son inquiétude pour Hitomi devenait de plus en plus forte. Et il ne devait pas se laisser aller, sans quoi la jeune fille risquait de sentir son angoisse et cela n'aurait pour effet que de l'inquiéter encore plus.

De plus il n'en pouvait plus d'être ainsi consigné au château et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il tournait comme un lion en cage.

« On doit la trouver ! »

oo0O0oo

Hitomi se sentit soudainement inquiète puis extrêmement frustrée. Elle eut un sourire en comprenant qu'il s'agissait des sentiments de Van. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et cette situation semblait lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

« Je ne comprend plus rien ! s'exclama Rachel, tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées. « Vous ! » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Arthëa. « Que comptez-vous faire pour aider Hitomi ? »

La prieure secoua la tête avec un air fataliste.

« Je ne peux rien faire de fantastique, » admit-elle. « Nous devons faire confiance à Fighin et au Roi de Fanélia qui cherchent comment l'aider. »  
« Mais enfin… » commença Amano.  
« J'ai entièrement confiance en Van, » le coupa Hitomi. « Il trouvera un moyen de me sortir de là. »  
« J'en ai assez! » s'écria soudain Yukari. « Je ne comprend rien Hitomi ! Qui est Van ? Et le Roi de Fanélia ? Et Fighin ? Et Gaïa ? Et cette femme ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »  
« C'est vrai que nous apprécierions des explications, » intervint le père de la jeune fille.

Arthëa croisa le regard d'Hitomi et elle y vit de la fatigue. Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsque la terrienne prit la parole.

« Il y a deux ans, je me suis retrouvée projetée sur une planète que l'on appelle Gaïa. Sur cette planète j'ai fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnes, Van est l'une d'elles. C'est le Roi du royaume de Fanélia, le royaume protégé par les dragons, et également un descendant des atlantes. C'est lui qui a envoyé Arthëa ici parce qu'il semblerait que ce qui m'arrive ait un rapport avec mon aventure sur cette planète. Quand à Fighin, je dois admettre que j'ignore qui c'est mais je suppose que c'est un conseiller de Van. »  
« C'est un prêtre de Fortuna, c'est lui qui a découvert la Liaison, » précisa la prieure.  
« Attend, » fit Yukari en secouant la tête. « Tu es en train de nous dire que tu es allé sur une autre planète et que tu as fait la connaissance d'un Roi et qu'il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de nous en parler ! Tu divagues ma parole ! D'autant plus que je me demande bien quand tu aurais pu faire ça sans qu'on s'en rende compte ! »  
« Je suis restée là bas plusieurs mois, mais lorsque je suis revenue, j'ai réalisé que pour tout le monde ici je n'étais jamais partie. En quelques sortes, c'est comme si tu partais un jour à 17 heures et que tu revenais le même jour mais à 15 heures. Pour toi il s'est passé des mois et pour les autres, rien du tout ! »  
« C'est fou ! » intervint Mamoru, pragmatique.  
« Non, » dit leur mère, rêveuse. « Il est arrivé la même chose à ma mère… »  
« Le pendentif de Grand-Mère ! » s'exclama le petit frère de la malade. « Tu ne l'as pas perdu n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Non, » approuva-t-elle. « C'est un pendentif atlante. Je l'ai donc laissé sur Gaïa où est sa place. »

Malgré elle, Arthëa eut un sourire, songeant que ce n'était pas réellement la raison de la ''disparition'' dudit bijou.

« Alors, » balbutia Yukari, soudainement devenue pâle. « Alors, c'est vrai. Tout ça, c'est vrai ? »  
« Oui. »

La réponse d'Hitomi n'était pas nécessaire. Yukari savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir. Elle avait comprit dès que son amie l'avait dit que c'était la réalité. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Parce que ça impliquait que sa meilleure amie lui ait caché une chose d'une telle importance pendant deux années. Elle se sentait trahie. Et en même temps elle comprenait. Elle comprenait les longs silences, les moments d'absence et tout le reste… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à accepter d'avoir été mise à l'écart. Elle avait toujours tout dit à Hitomi, et elle, elle lui avait caché une telle chose !

Sa colère prenant le dessus, Yukari ne réfléchit pas, tourna les talons et s'en fut en claquant la porte.

Voyant la réaction de son amie, Hitomi se leva pour la retenir. Mais elle ne parvint même pas à se mettre sur ses jambes. Elle s'écroula, inconsciente.

… à suivre …


	5. Chapitre IV

**Liaison Dangereuse**

* * *

_  
Il est habituel de dire que deux personnes qui s'aiment sont liées. Pour Van et Hitomi cette expression va prendre un sens qui les mettra vite en danger. Et lorsqu'un Roi pas très bien intentionné s'en mêle, les choses deviennent réellement très dangereuses…_

_La première partie de ce chapitre contient une scène pouvant choquer, pour ceux qui le souhaiteraient je peux faire une version plus « tout public » même si cela risque de dénaturer le personnage de Dixeh, demandez le moi si vous le désirez._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Viol, jalousie et réconciliation**

Dixeh était hors de lui. Qui lui avait donné pour assistants des abrutis pareils ? Cela faisait des mois qu'ils tentaient d'atteindre la Fille de la Lune des Illusions par l'intermédiaire de Roi de Fanélia sans y parvenir ! Et maintenant, pire que tout, ledit souverain avait eu vent de son plan !

Dans l'état où étaient les choses se mettre Van Fanel à dos était très dangereux. Il était puissant, très puissant même, trop puissant. Dixeh avait pertinement conscience de ne pas encore être en mesure de tenir ses positions en cas de conflit ouvert. Non, il fallait que Fanélia et l'Alliance continuent à ignorer son but profond. C'était impératif ! S'ils entendaient parler de l'Ange du Changement…

Le tyran déglutit difficilement en s'imaginant les conséquences. Dont la première serait sans doute sa mort. Pas question ! Il fallait qu'il gagne. Il travaillait sur ce plan depuis tellement d'années. Pas question que tout s'écroule si près du but !

Mais si le Roi fanélien apprenait qu'il était celui qui tentait de s'en prendre à la Fille de la Lune des Illusions… Dixeh grimaça. La colère de souverain serait sans doute impressionnante. Voire mortelle. Non, cela ne devait pas arriver. Il fallait que les espions de l'Alliance soient mis hors d'état de nuire. Le plus vite serait le mieux !

Cela dit, même dans la perspective de l'anéantissement pur et simple de tous ces espions, demeurait un problème de taille : Van Fanel était déjà au courant de ses projets.

« Feroch ! »

Le cri de Dixeh fit trembler la pièce et quelques instants plus tard, le sorcier Zaïbacher arrivait essoufflé.

« Monseigneur ? »  
« Nous allons changer d'approche. Le Roi de Fanélia s'attend à ce qu'on tente de s'en prendre à sa personne, il sera sur ses gardes, nous devons donc être plus malins que lui. Que proposez-vous dans ce sens ? »

Les yeux de Feroch s'agrandirent alors qu'il se mettait à suer. Comment Dixeh voulait-il qu'il créer un plan là, sur le moment, sans avoir le temps d'y réfléchir ? Le scientifique savait bien que si il ne trouvait pas rapidement une idée à soumettre au tyran il risquait sa tête. Que faire ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Respirant profondément, il tenta de se calmer pour pouvoir raisonner correctement. Le but de Dixeh était de tuer la Fille de la Lune des Illusions qu'il pensait être l'Ange du Changement annoncé par la prophétie de la Grande Prophétesse. Le problème était que la dite jeune fille se trouvait sur la lointaine et inaccessible Lune des Illusions. Elle était donc intouchable. Le seul moyen de l'atteindre était cette Liaison qu'elle partageait avec le Roi de Fanélia. Mais celui-ci, étant au courant du désir de Dixeh de tuer la Fille de la Lune des Illusions par son intermédiaire, serait sans nul doute très prudent. Et également inaccessible.

« Pourquoi ne pas envoyer des tueurs ? Ils pourraient poignarder le Roi de Fanélia dans le dos sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. »

Feroch doutait que cela puisse réussir. Mais mieux valait ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Dixeh en disant qu'il n'avait pas d'idée.

« Mmm… Peut-être. » fit le tyran, rêveur.  
« Maître ! » s'écria soudain une voix.

L'interpellé reporta son attention sur la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle, traînant avec lui une jeune femme au visage ensanglanté et aux vêtements déchirés.

« Ah ! » s'exclama-t-il gaiement. « Mon cher Arkú, que m'amenez-vous de beau ? »  
« Une espionne, ô mon maître. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, le dénommé Arkú poussa la jeune personne en avant. Blessée, elle tituba et s'écroula sur le sol aux pieds de Feroch. Elle releva difficilement la tête, et le sorcier put voir à travers ses cheveux sombres, deux superbes yeux améthyste emplis de colère et de haine.

« Eh bien, » siffla Dixeh. « Le Roi de Fanélia à décidément bon goût. Car c'est pour lui que tu travailles n'est-ce pas beauté ? »

Mais elle resta résolument silencieuse. Feroch la regarda avec incompréhension. Ne comprenait-elle pas ce qui allait lui arriver ? Comment pouvait-elle rester là, passive, à le fusiller de son si beau regard ?

« Feroch, je crois que vous ne connaissez pas Arkú, » observa Dixeh sans quitter la belle espionne des yeux. « Il s'agit d'un de mes officiers personnels. »

Autrement dit, une de ses grosses brutes que le tyran envoyait pour faire peur, tuer et encore piller. Décidé à ne pas se mettre une telle personnalité à dos, le sorcier le salua poliment.

« Maintenant, laissez moi ! » fit Dixeh avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de Feroch. « Je vais interroger notre amie… »

Au regard que son maître lançait à la jeune femme, le scientifique comprit que l'interrogatoire qu'elle allait subir n'avait rien de conventionnel et qu'aucune information n'allait lui être demandée.

Remerciant le Dieu-Dragon de l'avoir fait homme, il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Dixeh l'interpella.

« Feroch ! Restez dans le couloir, je veux que vous puissiez me faire part d'un nouveau plan dès que j'aurais terminé ! »  
« Bien monseigneur, » approuva l'interpellé avant de sortir.

L'attente dura des heures. Et le sorcier eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer. Les cris et les pleurs de l'espionne lui donnaient la nausée. Mais c'était sans doute les gémissements de Dixeh qui lui faisait le plus peur. Le tyran semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir… Il adorait ça. Feroch le savait. Combien de fois déjà avait-il vu des femmes – principalement des servantes sortir en pleur et dans le plus simple appareil des appartements de son maître ? Il ne le comptait plus. Pour Dixeh, les femmes étaient des objets. Lorsqu'il les voulait, il les prenait. Et si cela pouvait être de force, c'était encore mieux. Alors quoi de mieux qu'une espionne fanélienne ?

Lorsque les cris se turent enfin Feroch ferma les yeux, remerciant les Dieux d'avoir choisit le bon camp en souriant. Il avait enfin eu une idée ! Dès qu'il entendit son nom, il entra.

Le corps de l'espionne était étendu au beau milieu de la salle. Elle était complètement nue. Du sang coulait entre ses jambes, ses si beaux yeux étaient révulsés et sa gorge avait été tranchée peu de temps auparavant...

A quelque pas, deux servantes, tremblantes, aidaient le maître des lieux à se rhabiller alors qu'un autre serviteur arrivait avec un unique verre et un bouteille que Feroch savait être de Shujerkö, un alcool très fort que Dixeh adorait boire après avoir fait ce genre de chose.

Tout en se saisissant de son verre, le tyran ordonna d'un geste à ses serviteurs de débarrasser le sol de la salle du corps sans vie de l'espionne avant d'aller se rasseoir sur son trône un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il semblait de très bonne humeur ce dont Feroch se réjouit sans une pensée pour la pauvre jeune femme qui avait payé le prix fort pour que ce sourire apparaissent sur les lèvres d'un homme qu'elle haïssait et combattait.

« Alors Feroch ? »  
« Et bien, maître, je crois que finalement les espions de Van Fanel peuvent nous être utiles… »

Dixeh eut un sourire lubrique.

« Si ils sont tous comme elle, je suis d'accord avec vous pour une fois. »  
« En fait, mon idée est de faire croire au Roi de Fanélia que nous avons trouvé un moyen de nous rendre sur la Lune des Illusions. Ainsi, il fera venir la Fille de la Lune des Illusions sur Gaïa pour pouvoir la protéger. Et nous pourrons agir. »  
« Mmm… Oui, c'est une idée brillante, se servir des propres agents de Fanel contre lui. C'est très bon ! Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce petit Roi ne préfèrera pas se rendre sur la Lune des Illusions pour y protéger la fille plutôt que de la faire venir sur Gaïa ? »  
« Il suffit de faire en sorte que le Roi ne puisse pas quitter Gaïa. C'est facile, si la pression entre la dynastie Waxth et l'Alliance augmente les choses risquent devenir très chaudes et Van Fanel sera indispensable sur Gaïa. »  
« Formidable… Oui formidable plan. Mes félicitations Feroch, peut-être n'êtes-vous pas si inutile que ça finalement… »

oo0O0oo

Van sentit soudain Hitomi s'évanouir. De nouveau, un vague d'inquiétude déferla sur lui. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Il détestait ça. Pendant la guerre, il la protégeait à la force de son épée. Et maintenant… maintenant il était un danger pour elle.

« J'en ai assez ! Vous entendez ? Assez ! »

Mais son cri n'amena rien de plus qu'un écho. Il soupira. Il sentait le désespoir monter en lui. Mais il le refoula. Il devait en priorité savoir comment allait Hitomi. Et une seule personne pouvait lui permettre de la savoir. Arthëa.

Il fallut un certain temps au jeune homme pour réussir à contacter la prieure. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il avait trop de choses en tête. Trop de préoccupations.

_« Altesse ? »_

Il fut soulagé lorsque la voix de la religieuse retentit dans sa tête.

_« Arthëa ! Comment va Hitomi ? »  
__« Altesse ! Elle va bien, elle s'est juste écroulée en tentant de se lever mais vous devez rompre le lien mental ! Vous utilisez trop d'énergie, elle risque gros ! »_

Van se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Il se remit à tourner en rond. Il s'en voulait. Il avait mal et de nouveau il se sentait idiot et inutile. Et pire que tout, il ne pouvait même pas aller se défouler sous peine de blesser Hitomi.

oo0O0oo

De nouveau Hitomi et Arthëa progressaient dans les couloirs oniriques. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, la tempête du rêve de Van était à son plus fort. Tant et si bien que les deux jeunes femmes eurent tout le mal du monde à progresser. Le vent hurlait, le tonnerre grondait, la pluie tombait… La douleur de Van s'illustrait par ces éléments déchaînés.

Et le jeune homme était lui-même assit, la tête sur les genoux, sous un grand arbre qui rappela à Hitomi celui d'Atlantis. Ses cheveux trempés tombaient sur ses yeux. Il sembla à la terrienne réellement abattu.

Arthëa s'éclipsa silencieusement. Hitomi n'y prêta pas d'attention et s'avança avec difficulté – le vent rendait la progression difficile – jusqu'à Van.

« Van ? »

Surpris, le jeune Roi releva la tête pour se trouver face à la terrienne.

« Hitomi ? Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolé ! »  
« Désolé ? Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que je suis un idiot inutile. »  
« Tu es un idiot, et c'est parce que tu penses que tu es inutile ! » fit Hitomi avec un sourire tendre.

Van croisa le regard amusé de son amie et il sourit à son tour.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »  
« Ce n'est rien, je… »

Délicatement, le monarque posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Je ne te crois pas. Mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour trouver une solution à ce lien. Ne t'en fait pas, nous allons nous en sortir. »

C'était un mensonge éhonté. Mais s'il gardait la maîtrise de ses sentiments Hitomi ne le saurait jamais.

« Je veux venir sur Gaïa ! »  
« Je le voudrais également. Tout comme je voudrais pouvoir venir sur la Lune des Illusions. Mais Hitomi c'est trop dangereux pour toi ! »  
« Je sais mieux que personne ce qui est dangereux pour moi ! Cessez tous de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je vais bien ! »  
« Ne dit pas de sottise. Arthëa m'a dit pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures que tu t'étais écroulée rien qu'en essayant de te lever… »  
« Arthëa ! Oui, la grande Arthëa ! » le coupa Hitomi, énervée. « Si tu lui fait tellement confiance à cette Arthëa, tu n'as qu'à ne parler qu'avec elle! Puisqu'elle semble si importante ! »

En colère, elle tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à partir. Pendant leur discussion le temps était devenu plus clément même si la pluie continuait à tomber abondamment. Van rattrapa la jeune fille par le poignet sans lui laisser le loisir de faire trois pas. Il la força à le regardait. Il souriait avec amusement.

« Tu ne serais pas jalouse pas hasard ? »

Cette hypothèse semblait énormément amusé le souverain, si bien que, piquée au vif, Hitomi nia avec ferveur. Mais c'était sans compter la Liaison qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il en avait découvert l'existence, sembla à Van très intéressant. Il fit un pas vers sa compagne, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Vraiment ? »

Hitomi cilla. Les yeux de Van la troublaient. Son sourire en coin la troublait. Il la troublait. Certes, c'était le cas depuis longtemps, mais là… Elle découvrait un autre Van. Pas l'adolescent brisé, fier et un peu trop téméraire qu'elle avait connu. Le nouveau Van, celui qui la regardait avec ce regard tendre, amoureux et amusé. Celui qui s'amusait de la voir être jalouse et refuser de l'admettre.

« Vraiment ? » répéta-t-il doucement à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Elle sentit ses joues se colorer.

« Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu… »

Amusé, le monarque prit Hitomi dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. « Toi, et toi seule, n'en doute jamais. »

La jeune fille se blottit contre lui avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

« Où est donc passé le Van qui avait du mal à dire ses sentiments ? » fit-elle à mi-voix.  
« Je ne sais pas… Il te manque ? »  
« Mmm… Pas vraiment…»

Malgré le bien-être dans lequel elle se trouvait, il fallut à Hitomi se réveiller.

oo0O0oo

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle serait volontiers restée dans les bras de Van.

Après un soupir déçu, Hitomi regarda autour d'elle. Son regard tomba sur sa mère qui la regardait avec tendresse et tristesse.

« Où est Yukari ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.  
« Elle est chez elle. »  
« Je vais y aller. »  
« Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu n'es pas en état ! »

Hitomi avait une impression de déjà entendu, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de grimacer. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur un Amano souriant.

« Alors, comment va notre malade ? »  
« Elle veut aller voir Yukari, » fit la mère de l'intéressée avec un air désapprobateur.  
« Hitomi, ne bouge pas ! Je m'occupe de tout ! »

Il ne fallut qu'une heure au jeune homme pour revenir avec sa fiancée à ses cotés. Durant ce laps de temps, la mère d'Hitomi avait du partir pour retrouver Mamoru. Dès que les deux jeunes filles furent ensemble, Amano s'éclipsa rapidement.

« Ecoute, » fit doucement Hitomi, « je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parler de tout ça avant. Je… je voulais garder cette aventure pour moi. Dans mon cœur. Et puis après je ne pouvais plus en parler à personne. Ç'aurait été difficile pour moi de parler de certaines choses. A commencer par ma relation avec Van…»  
« Van ? Le Roi dont tu as parlé ? Tu étais amoureuse de lui ? »  
« Je le suis toujours. »

Yukari sourit.

« Et bien ma fille ! Un Roi ! Rien que ça ! Franchement tu aurais pu me le dire quand même ! » fit-elle avec un air conspirateur.  
« Il était prince lorsque je l'ai rencontré, » précisa Hitomi.  
« Tu sais, » conclut doucement Yukari, « je t'en veut toujours de ne rien m'avoir dit. Parce que je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis ! Mais au fond, ce n'est pas vraiment très grave. »

Les deux amies s'enlacèrent. Et finalement, Yukari s'assit sur le lit de sa compagne. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air conspirateur de sa meilleure amie.

« Alors, tu vas tout me raconter de A à Z sur ce Roi de Fanélia… »

… à suivre …

* * *

_Je suis désolée du retard de ce chapitre mais il se trouve que mon modem a rendu l'âme suite à de gros orages. Je ne peux donc hélmas pas vous dire quand sera publié le prochain chapitre mais je le mettrais en ligne dès que possible. En attendant, j'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic..._


	6. Chapitre V

**Liaison Dangereuse**

* * *

_Il est habituel de dire que deux personnes qui s'aiment sont liées. Pour Van et Hitomi cette expression va prendre un sens qui les mettra vite en danger. Et lorsqu'un Roi pas très bien intentionné s'en mêle, les choses deviennent réellement très dangereuses…_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La princesse de Marlius**

Comme la plupart des petites disputes entre amies, celle qui avait eu lieu entre Yukari et Hitomi fut vite mise de côté par les deux jeunes filles. La première s'étant prise de passion pour l'histoire de la seconde et du jeune Roi de Fanélia. Tant et si bien qu'Hitomi se mordit vite les doigts de lui avoir raconter. De plus elle semblait fortement intéressée par Allen, pour le plus grand déplaisir de son fiancé qui avait tendance à tordre le nez lorsque le nom du Chevalier Céleste revenait dans les conversations. Cette observation amusait beaucoup Rachel qui passait une grande partie de son temps libre auprès de son élève Liée. Arthëa restait toujours calme et détachée même si un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, si on exceptait qu'elle était clouée dans un lit d'hôpital, Hitomi songeait que les choses allaient plutôt bien. Elle voyait souvent Van grâce aux interventions de la prieure, et même s'il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de parler comme un Roi de Gaïa plutôt que comme une lycéenne terrienne, la Liaison ne semblait pas créer de problème. L'énergie que lui donnait régulièrement Van faisait qu'elle se sentait mieux chaque jour.

oo0O0oo

Van vit Babyl, un de ses gardes, entrer avec une mine affligée, suivit de près par un Allen visiblement amusé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit le jeune souverain.  
« _Elle_ est arrivée… »

A entendre le jeune soldat, Van eut la subite impression que quelque chose de terrible venait d'arriver. Quand à Allen, il semblait être sur le point d'éclater de rire.

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est arrivée ? »  
« La princesse Flynn de Marlius. »

En entendant ce nom, le jeune Roi se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Alors que Fighin, qui se trouvait avec lui avant l'arrivée du garde et du chevalier, haussait les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, » admit-il. « La princesse de Marlius a la réputation d'être quelqu'un de sympathique… »  
« Tu parles ! » s'exclama avec horreur Van. « Depuis qu'elle s'est mise en tête de devenir Reine de Fanélia elle est imbuvable ! »  
« Tu es mauvais, en plus elle est très belle ! Tu devrais te montrer plus ouvert ! » assura Allen avec un amusement non voilé.  
« Je te conseille de te taire ou bien je remets ta relation avec Mirana sur le tapis ! Ou plutôt ton absence de relation… »

Cette réplique valu au souverain un regard noir de la part de son ami.

« En parlant de la Reine d'Astria, elle est également arrivée, Altesse, » intervint Babyl.  
« Bien, où sont-ils ? »  
« Dans la salle de réception de réservée aux Rois étrangers, Votre Majesté. »

Malgré son envie d'aller se cacher dans un endroit extrêmement reculé (peut-être la Vallée des Illusions ?) Van se rendit, Allen, Fighin et Babyl sur les talons, auprès de ses invités. Il entra avec appréhension dans la salle où étaient réunis les personnalités qui pouvaient décider de l'avenir de Gaïa. En entrant dans la pièce, le jeune homme fut frappé par l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Il avait rarement vu les souverains gaïens aussi tendus. Le Roi de Fanélia se mordit imperceptiblement la lèvre. Quel imbécile il faisait ! Il avait été tellement occupé à tenter de défaire la Liaison qu'il en avait complètement oublié de s'occuper de sa politique extérieure. Se traitant mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, il s'avança sans se départir de sa majesté habituelle (il avait vite comprit que dans ce genre de réunion les apparences étaient primordiales) et s'assit sur le trône qui lui était alloué.

Un Roi se mit à parler sans que Van ne l'écoute vraiment. Il entendait ses paroles mais elles semblaient couler sans trouver vraiment de prise. Tous ces Rois qui n'avaient pas conscience… Qui n'avaient pas conscience qu'une vie se balançait au bout d'un fil. Que cette vie pouvait disparaître si rapidement… A cause de lui. Oui. A cause de lui. Qui était-il au juste pour pouvoir tenir la vie d'Hitomi entre ses mains ?

La voix roque du Roi d'Ekzardia sortit le jeune monarque de ses pensées.

« Vous devez comprendre Roi de Fanélia, la dynastie Waxth est un danger pour nous tous. Sa puissance ne cesse de croître. Elle peut nous éclater à la face à tout moment ! Nous sommes tous sur la une brèche qui menace de s'écrouler sans prévenir ! Il nous faut des solutions. »

Oui, il fallait des solutions. Tout le monde avait besoin de solution. Les Rois, Fighin, Hitomi… Tout le monde. Pourquoi se tournaient-ils systématiquement vers lui ? Van ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas de solutions. Il ne voulait pas en avoir. Il ne voulait plus sentir ce poids sur ses épaules. Il aurait voulu hurler. Hurler que non, il n'était pas l'envoyé du Dieu-Dragon. Qu'il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres. Trop jeune pour toutes ces responsabilités.

Mais il croisa le regard du jeune Duc de Fleid. Cid. Lui aussi était trop jeune. Mais il s'accrochait. Difficilement, douloureusement. Mais il s'accrochait. Van le voyait dans son regard si bleu. Si adulte déjà. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants sans qu'aucun des autres Rois ne le remarque vraiment.

Puis Van ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, se remémorant rapidement tout ce qu'il s'avait. Analysant la situation. Cherchant rapidement des solutions.

Il n'avait toujours aucunes nouvelles des espions qu'ils avaient placés dans les royaumes aux mains des Waxth ce qui limitaient fortement ses informations. Que faire ?

« Pour le moment, je n'ai aucune solution formidable à vous offrir. Si ce n'est le conseil de redoubler de prudence et de renforcer les protections de vos royaumes. »

Van avait ainsi parlé sans même y penser. Une seule et unique question occupait son esprit. _Que faire ?_ Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Le reste n'avait aucune importance pour le moment. Il fallait une solution.

« On ne peut pas prendre ce risque ! protesta quelqu'un sans que Van sache réellement qui – ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment en l'état présent des choses. Je ne vous apprendraient rien en vous disant que lorsque les Waxth tuent sans pitié toutes les personnes affiliées de près ou de loin à la famille royale. Il est hors de question que je laisse ma famille ainsi en danger ! »

Cette protestation attira l'attention de Van. Il était rare d'entendre un monarque parler ainsi – hélas. Le Roi de Fanélia regarda son interlocuteur. Le Roi de Gherty. Une simple Cité Autonome. Mais une Cité extrêmement riche. Et qui, selon toute probabilité avec un Roi qui pensait un temps soit peu aux autres. C'était un bon point.

Bon, protéger les familles royales. Comment ? L'approbation générale et le brouhaha des paroles de ses homologues arrivaient aux oreilles de Van sans qu'il y fasse attention.

Un endroit éloigné, inaccessible. Un endroit tranquille…

Soudain, la solution sembla éclater au visage du jeune homme. Bien sûr ! Il y avait pensé pour lui-même avant de venir rejoindre les souverains !

« Il faudrait mettre vos familles à l'abri. »

Van ne s'était pas soucié du bruit qui régnait dans la salle pour prendre la parole. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu au Roi pour dire sa phrase, le silence était revenu.

« Je veux bien, » fit le Roi Aston, « mais où ? »

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres du descendant du peuple du Dieu-Dragon.

« Dans la Vallée des Illusions. »

La surprise se lit soudain sur le visage de toutes les personnes présentes – peut-être moins sur celui de Cid qui sur les autres, songea Van.

« Est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-on.

Le jeune souverain répondit. Oui, ça l'était – sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il proposé ? mais il faudrait plusieurs jours pour préparer la Vallée à recevoir des habitants.

Tout en parlant, il calculait. Cela allait lui coûter cher de réhabilité la copie de la capitale atlante. Surtout en si peu de temps. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas recevoir les familles royales de Gaïa dans des tentes.

« … il faudrait quelques jours, voir quelques semaines pour que vos familles y retrouvent le confort des palais royaux… »

Van espérait qu'il en faille moins. Mais ça n'allait pas être facile…

« … mais d'ici deux jours, elles pourront emménager. »

Deux jours ? Il voyait vraiment court. Il allait falloir se surpasser…

« Certes, » intervint le Roi de Lonellia, « nos familles seront ainsi à l'abri des Waxth, mais elles – et nous par la même occasion – seront complètement dépendantes de vous ! »

Avant même que Van n'est eu le loisir de répliquer, Cid prit la parole. Sa voix calme et fluette raisonna tout de même avec force.

« C'est nous qui avons demander son aide au Roi de Fanélia, il a la bonté de nous offrir refuge dans son domaine – le domaine des Atlantes. Comment pourrions-nous refuser ? »

A cet instant, ledit souverain sut qu'il allait devoir batailler ferme pour que tout soit prêt dans les temps. Car même si les Rois étaient encore en train de presser le pour et le contre, il savait que le surlendemain les familles royales gaïennes embarqueraient pour la Vallée des Illusions.

oo0O0oo

Les lunes illuminaient faiblement le palais de Dixeh. Sous cette douce lumière il paraissait majestueux, grandiose. Pour une personne le voyant ainsi, à cet instant, il aurait été difficile d'imaginer les horreurs qui se déroulaient à l'intérieur. Cette vision aurait sans doute fait sourire Vesdí. D'ailleurs peut-être était-elle en train de rire, face à son miroir d'eau ? Allez savoir…

Un nuage passa devant les lunes, plongeant l'endroit dans les ténèbres. Lorsque la lueur des deux astres éclaira de nouveau le palais, une ombre s'était faufilée à l'extérieur et courrait silencieusement et rapidement vers les bois, telle un fantôme. En elle tout n'était qu'haine et colère.

Deux gardes lui barrèrent sans le savoir la route. Assis autour d'un feu dont les couleurs chatoyantes éclairaient les environs, ils discutaient avec entrain de choses et d'autres. Ils riaient.

Le sang de l'ombre ne fit qu'un tour. Il fondit sur les deux gardes.

Quelques minutes et un certain nombre de bruit de tissus froissé après, l'ombre se releva. A ses pieds gisaient les deux soldats, la gorge tranchée. Le feu crépita, illuminant l'espace d'un instant le visage de l'ombre pour dévoiler son regard améthyste.

… à suivre …

* * *

_Je sais que ce chapitre est très court et qu'il arrive très en retard. Je m'excuse… mais en plus ce retard risque de continuer. Avec les cours à la fac et mon autre fic, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Toutefois pour le moment je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber cette fic ! _

_Alors armez vous de patience et à la prochaine. En attendant j'attends vos avis bons ou mauvais sur cette fic !_

_A plus !_

_Eterna_


	7. Chapitre VI

**Liaison Dangereuse**

* * *

_Il est habituel de dire que deux personnes qui s'aiment sont liées. Pour Van et Hitomi cette expression va prendre un sens qui les mettra vite en danger. Et lorsqu'un Roi pas très bien intentionné s'en mêle, les choses deviennent réellement très dangereuses…_

* * *

_Étant donnée la vitesse (somme toute assez faible) à laquelle je publie cette fic, je pense qu'une petite mise au point sur les personnages originaux ne serait pas de trop. __Voici donc par ordre alphabétique_

_**Ange du Changement**__ : (prologue) personnage mit en exergue par une prophétie et que Dixeh pense être Hitomi. C'est, selon ce qu'en dit Vesdí, un mortel qui serait capable de compléter Gaïa par sa simple présence._

_**Arthëa**__ : (chapitre 1) religieuse de l'ordre des prieurs, elle entretient une relation ambigu avec Fighin. Elle est partie sur Terre pour aider Hitomi garce à ses pouvoirs de guérison et sa capacité à se mouvoir dans les rêves._

_**Dixeh**__ : (prologue) __Roi de Zaïbayde__. Tyrannique et meurtrier, il semble particulièrement affectionner les viols et le Shujerkö, un alcool très fort. Il n'a aucune patience et ne supporte pas qu'on le contredise ou qu'on lui apporte une nouvelle qui ne serait pas à son goût._

_**Feroch**__ : (prologue) ancien sorcier de Zaïbacher aujourd'hui sous les ordres directs de Dixeh._

_**Fighin**__ : (chapitre 1) prêtre de Fortuna ayant découvert la Liaison, il est ainsi devenu un conseillé de Van et cherche une solution afin de briser la Liaison._

_**Rachel Veda**__ : (prologue) assistante sociale du lycée d'Hitomi, elle semble s'être prit d'affection pour la jeune fille et a apprit l'existence de Gaïa après le coma de celle-ci._

_**Vesdí**__ : (prologue) personnage étrange qui semble en savoir beaucoup et s'amuser de la situation. Elle n'est pas humain mais immortelle et ne semble pas décidée à intervenir dans le sens d'un camp ou de l'autre._

_**Les Waxth**__ : (chapitre 1) dynastie gaïenne qui prend petit à petit le pouvoir dans tous les Etats sans pour autant déclarer une guerre ouverte. Ils semblent très dangereux et ne recule devant rien, tuant tous ceux qui seraient susceptibles de les gêner._

_Autres personnages sans grande importance mais que vous risquez de revoir_

_**Empereur Kilerh**__ : (chapitre 1) nouveau souverain de l'Empire de Zaïbacher, il est très docile et obéit à Van._

_**Roi Kertog**__ : (chapitre 1) souverain du royaume de Syrona._

_**Grande Prophétesse**__ : (prologue) religieuse ayant prononcer la prophétie dévoilant l'Ange du Changement. On ne sait pas si elle est encore en vie._

_**Oracle**__ : (chapitre 1) il a expliqué la Liaison à Fighin et Arthëa et leur confit la vie de Van et Hitomi._

_**Arkú**__ : (chapitre 4) officier de Dixeh, c'est-à-dire mercenaire et homme à tout faire. _

_**Babyl**__ : (chapitre 5) garde de Van_

_**Princesse Flynn**__ : (chapitre 5) princesse de Marlius elle est très intéressée par Van et a dans l'idée de devenir Reine de Fanélia._

_**Roi de Gherty**__ : (chapitre 5) souverain de la Cité Autonome du même nom._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Entre reconstructions et destructions**

Il grimaça.

« Impossible ! » répéta-t-il. « Infaisable ! »

Son interlocuteur sourit.

« C'est bien pour cela que je t'ai fait venir. »  
« Je te préviens ce n'est pas en me flattant que tu me feras faire des miracles. C'est in-fai-sa-ble. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais qui se tenait face à lui et avec qui il parlait secoua la tête.

« Je ne te demande pas des miracles, juste un coup de main. »  
« Je veux bien te donner tout les coups de main que tu veux mais, Van, la Vallée des Illusions ! C'est de la folie. »  
« Ecoute, depuis la fin de la guerre j'ai appris à ouvrir et à fermer la porte de la Vallée sans difficulté. »

Soudain, il se sentit fortement intéressé. Il dévisagea le jeune monarque sui se tenait devant lui.

« Serait-il possible de faire passer un grand nombre de vaisseaux ? »  
« Je pense que oui, » répondit le Roi de Fanélia. « Mais j'ai besoin d'une aide rapide et efficace pour rebâtir tant que possible la Vallée, c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé à toi, Dryden. »

Le marchand sourit.

« Je sens que je vais le regretter mais tu peux compter sur moi. »

Van approuva de la tête, ravi du sourire en coin qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de celui qui aurait pu devenir Roi d'Astria. Il allait dire quelque chose, lorsque l'entrée de Fighin et Allen accompagné d'un homme attira son attention. En croisant le regard améthyste de l'inconnu, le souverain fronça les sourcils. Il y avait dans les yeux de cet homme une lueur qui ne plaisait guère au jeune Roi. Quelque chose d'inquiétant… Il s'approcha de Van et s'agenouilla.

« Votre Majesté, je suis Wagner Salis Karýu. »

Silencieusement, Sa Majesté approuva de la tête. Ainsi, il s'agissait d'un de ses espions. Dans quel pays l'avait-il envoyé déjà ? Zornia ? A moins que ce soit Guerlaïde…

« J'étais affecté auprès du Seigneur Dixeh, le Roi de Zaïbayde. »

Intérieurement, Van grimaça. Zaïbayde. Le royaume de Zaïbayde, autrefois une Principauté, jusqu'à ce que Dijeh, le père de Dixeh se proclame lui-même Roi… Ce royaume était un beau sac d'embrouilles, le souverain de Fanélia en avait conscience. Autrefois une région de Zaïbacher, il était devenu indépendant lors d'une succession où le pays s'était vu divisé. Ce n'était pas un très grand royaume, mais son dirigeant étant fou, Van s'était toujours employé à l'éviter autant que possible.

« Après mon enquête, je crois pouvoir vous affirmer que Dixeh Zaïbay est celui qui en veut à la vie de la Fille de la Lune des Illusions. »

A ces paroles Van sursauta. A ces cotés, Dryden sembla brusquement s'intéresser à la conversation alors que Fighin et Allen approuvaient de la tête. _Ils étaient déjà au courant,_ songea le Roi. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de se demander comment les deux hommes avaient pu avoir les informations avant lui.

« Qui plus est, il a à son service d'ancien Sorciers de Zaïbacher et semble avoir acquit la capacité de se rendre sur la Lune des Illusions. »  
« QUOI ?? »

Le cri de Van était sortit malgré lui alors que la colère commençait à monter en lui. Il serra les dents et les poings, tentant de se calmer avant qu'Hitomi ne sente son état.

« Mmm… »

Dryden attira l'attention du jeune homme alors qu'il réfléchissait à haute voix.

« C'est vrai que depuis un certain temps, les routes commerciales ne sont plus ouvertes qu'à de rares marchands – dont je ne fais hélas pas partie d'ailleurs… »

Cette intervention sembla complètement inopportune au Roi dont l'énervement ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer.

« Il faut arrêter ce Dixeh ! » assura-t-il.

Il ne reçut que des approbations. Mais pourtant, quelque chose en lui le rappela à l'ordre. Lui rappela qu'il ne devait pas se précipiter. Qu'il devait faire les choses dans l'ordre.

« Mais avant tout, » ajouta-t-il, « il faut mettre Hitomi à l'abri. C'est le plus urgent. »

Quelque chose passa soudain dans les pupilles de Wagner. Quelque chose qui fit presque peur à Van.

« Il faut arrêter Dixeh le plus vite possible ! » protesta-t-il d'une voix qui montrer bien la colère qu'il tentait d'étouffer.  
« Je suis d'accord, » approuva malgré tout le souverain qui semblait quand à lui avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme. « Mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien faire sans prendre de risques inutiles… »  
« Enfin ! » explosa l'espion. « Vous êtes l'envoyé du Dieu-Dragon ! Vous pouvez tout faire ! Vous pouvez agir tout de suite ! »  
« Ca suffit ! » gronda soudain Allen. « Doit-on vous rappeler à qui vous vous adressez Soldat ? »

Wagner se renferma, visiblement mécontent. Silencieusement, Van le fixa.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il soudain sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

Et alors, il eut la surprise de voir les sentiments dans le regard de l'agent secret changer du tout au tout. De la tristesse. Il ne restait plus qu'une tristesse infinie dans ce regard. Et peut-être de la colère…

« Ma sœur, » commença alors Wagner, la gorge nouée. « Ma sœur Wyneâ était également à votre service. Elle a été capturée. Dixeh l'a violée et tuée rien que pour s'amuser. Il n'a même pas tenter de l'interrogée. Il a fait ça pour s'amuser. Pour nous montrer qu'il était le maître… »

L'espion semblait incapable de dire un mot de plus. Van ne tenta même pas de le réconforter. Comment aurait-il pu ? Cet homme venait de perdre sa sœur de la pire façon qui soit.

« Tu auras ta vengeance, » promit alors le Roi, « mais il te faudra être patient pour cela… »

oo0O0oo

Hitomi se promenait avec plus ou moins de facilité dans l'hôpital. Elle en avait assez de rester sans bouger dans sa chambre, si bien que depuis qu'elle était de nouveau capable de marcher sans grande difficulté elle en profitait pour se balader autant que faire se pouvait. Elle sourit en songeant que c'était grâce à Van qu'elle commençait à pouvoir de nouveau vivre normalement. Grâce au jeune Roi et à l'énergie qu'il lui offrait. Toutes les nuits ils se retrouvaient dans leur rêve par le biais d'Arthëa.

Souriant béatement, la jeune fille continua à marcher. Comment avait-elle réussit à passer ces années sans le voir, lui parler… Elle l'aimait tant. Tellement que parfois elle se demandait si tout cela n'était pas qu'un long rêve. Un long et doux rêve. Elle secoua la tête. Non, tout cela était bien réel. Il était bien réel. Leur amour était bien réel. Et elle sentait bien qu'il s'en voulait. Il se sentait responsable de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Cette Liaison…

Tout d'abord, Hitomi devait bien l'admettre, elle avait eu très peur. Puis, avec les jours qui passaient et son rétablissement, la peur s'estompait peu à peu. Et puis, lorsqu'elle y pensait, elle se disait soudain que l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Van valait bien tous les risques, y comprit ceux de cette Liaison…

La jeune fille fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées romantiques. Elle eut juste le temps de se plaquer contre un mur alors que des médecins, ambulanciers et infirmières passaient en courant près d'elle en poussant un brancard.

Hitomi le regarda disparaître avant de reprendre sa promenade. Elle remarqua soudain qu'Arthëa était prêt d'elle. La Prieure regardait avec une certaine incompréhension l'angle du couloir où venait de disparaître la civière.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit la terrienne.  
« Qu'est-ce que la mafia ? »

La jeune fille fut quelque peu déroutée par la question. Elle répondit tout de même avec autant de précision que possible. Arthëa hocha distraitement la tête.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire les secrétaires de l'admission, cet homme est Yakuka Kiigawa et il est de la mafia. » fit la gaïenne.

Hitomi se retourna vers le couloir où avait disparu le mafieux mais elle n'y vit bien entendu rien d'autre que les infirmiers et des malades.

« Et bien, la mafia… c'est une organisation criminelle un peu touche à tout. Ils font de tout, des vols, des trafics, des chantages, etc… parfois, ils vont même jusqu'au meurtre… » expliqua la plus jeune d'un air absent.

Sa compagne ne répondit pas. Elle avait toujours cru que la Terre était une sorte d'Élysée où tout était paradisiaque, mais finalement, peut-être cette planète n'était-elle pas si différente de Gaïa malgré les apparences…

oo0O0oo

Dryden regarda avec consternation l'étendue qui s'offrait devant lui. La Vallée des Illusions. La glorieuse capitale d'une antique civilisation disparue. Un champ de ruine. Comment diable Van voulait-il rendre cet endroit habitable par des personnes royales en quelques jours ? C'était impossible !! Tout simplement irréalisable !

« Soit maudit Van Fanel, toi et ton fichu don de persuasion !! » rugit le marchand en levant le poing vers le ciel.

Puis, il secoua la tête et se mit à rire. Autour de lui on devait certainement le prendre pour un fou. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce ne serait pas la première fois ! Car certes, il maudissait le jeune Roi est ses idées folles mais en même temps… en même temps s'offrait à lui une chance de rebâtir la capitale d'Atlantis ! Comment tout homme dans sa situation aurait-il pu ne pas se sentir enorgueillit par une telle tache ?

« Messieurs, » fit-il en se tournant vers les équipes qui l'accompagnées – les siennes et celles que Van avait réquisitionnées pour lui. « Messieurs, il nous a été demandé par le Roi de Fanélia de rebâtir la glorieuse cité de ses ancêtres. Tachons de ne pas le décevoir et de nous montrer digne de sa confiance ! Voilà ce que nous allons faire… »

oo0O0oo

Laissant ses interrogations à propos du mafieux qu'elle venait de croiser, Hitomi, accompagnée de la Prieure, se décida à regagner sa chambre. Grand bien lui en prit car elle y trouva Amano et Yukari qui venaient d'arriver.

« Alors, » s'enquit la susnommée, « comment te sens-tu ? »  
« Très bien, » assura Hitomi avec un grand sourire.  
« Fantastique ! Les médecins te laisseront sortir quand ? »

La Liée grimaça face à la question de sa meilleure amie.

« Ils ne comprennent pas ma ''soudaine reprise de conscience'' » fit-elle d'un air courroucé, « ils veulent me garder encore un peu en observation. »  
« Ca fait trois semaines qu'on entend ça ! » s'insurgea Amano affichant clairement son mécontentement.  
« De toute façon, » tempéra calmement Arthëa, « ce n'est pas plus mal que Hitomi reste ici, ainsi si un nouveau problème se pose, vos guérisseurs pourront intervenir au plus vite. »

Pour toute réponse, la malade poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour sortir de ce guet-apens ! » confessa-t-elle.

oo0O0oo

C'est avec une certaine admiration que Dryden embrassa la cité du regard. En quelques heures elle semblait d'être animée. Van avait bien fait le travail. Depuis la fin de la guerre il s'était employé à réunir toutes les informations sur l'antique capitale… Y comprit les plans architecturaux conservés dans ce qui avait du être l'équivalent d'une bibliothèque royale. Jamais le marchand n'avait vu une matière comparable à celle sur laquelle étaient couchés les secrets de cette ville mythique. Il se doutait pourtant qu'il devait d'observer ces lignes à ce mystérieux papier sur lequel le temps n'avait de prise… Autour de lui, les meilleurs architectes, tous invités dans cette expédition par le Roi de Fanélia, s'extasiaient devant les plans grandioses de constructions pharaoniques.

Ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de concentrer leurs efforts sur un des palais secondaires afin de le remettre à neuf avant l'arrivée des premières familles royales. Mais ce n'était toutefois pas ledit bâtiment qui captivait toutes les personnes présentes. Non, c'était le palais principal. Une construction monumentale et fantastique. Sans doute la plus longue, mais également la plus excitante.

Décidément, malgré tous ses grommellements, Dryden ne regrettait pas d'être là !

oo0O0oo

La nuit était tombée sur le Japon. Hitomi était paisiblement endormie dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Arthëa près d'elle était plongée dans les mondes oniriques. Non loin de là, le personnel de l'institution médicale somnolaient en l'absence d'urgence requérant son attention.

Toutefois, deux personnes ne semblaient pas dormir dans cet hôpital. Deux personnes toutes de noir vêtues se faufilant telles des ombres dans les couloirs sombres malgré la couleur blanche de leurs murs.

« Cette fois Kiigawa, » ricana l'une d'elle avec une excitation presque enfantine dans la voix, « tu ne t'en sortiras pas. »

oo0O0oo

Van tournait en rond dans son bureau. Il était profondément incapable de s'endormir. Même la perspective de retrouver Hitomi dans ses rêves ne semblait pas l'aider à trouver le sommeil. A l'heure qu'il était, Dryden et ses équipes devaient avoir commencés le travail dans le Vallée des Illusions. C'était heureux car le lendemain à la même heure, la grande majorité des personnes royales, princières ou impériales de la planète seraient réunies là-bas. Et comme si la tension que cela impliqué pour Van ne suffisait pas, il fallait que cet abrutit de Dixeh est trouvé un moyen de se rendre sur la Lune des Illusions ! Que faire ? Mais que faire ??

oo0O0oo

Arthëa revint à elle en sursaut, rompant par là même brusquement la connexion avec Fighin. Une infirmière venait d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre d'Hitomi, faisant connaître à la susnommée le même traitement qu'à la gaïenne.

Celle-ci tendit l'oreille à la rumeur qui se répandait dans les couloirs alors que la garde-malade ordonnait rapidement à la jeune terrienne d'évacuer les lieux sans, comme d'ordinaire, se rendre compte de la présence de la Prieure. Puis, elle repartit sans attendre.

Hitomi secoua la tête pour tenter de se réveiller totalement avant de froncer le nez.

« Ça sent le brûlé, tu ne trouves pas ? » observa-t-elle en se tournant vers la religieuse.

Celle-ci approuva d'un mouvement de tête alors que l'inquiétude se peignait sur ses traits.

« Partons d'ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La terrienne ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'élança vers la porte de la chambre. Mais au moment où elle la poussait, elle fut prise d'une vision… et tituba dangereusement sur le côté. Elle ne dut de rester debout qu'aux bons réflexes d'Arthëa qui la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol. Sans attendre qu'elle ne reprenne réellement ses esprits, la gaïenne l'entraîna à sa suite dans le dédale de couloirs où elles rejoinrent les autres malades qui étaient évacués.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la religieuse à mi-voix.  
« Je ne sais pas, » admit Hitomi, « mais dans ma vision j'ai vu l'hôpital en feu et un homme qui riait en disant qu'il avait réussit… »

L'arrivée en trombe des pompiers dans les lieux interdit toute réponse de la part de sa compagne, mais la jeune fille savait très bien à quoi elle pensait. Elle aussi se demandait si cet incendie avait un quelconque rapport avec cet homme dont Van lui avait parlé. Sans mots, elle se retourna vers le bâtiment qu'elle venait de quitter et qui brûlait à présent sous ses yeux.

Un grincement sinistre la fit sursauter. Des cris retentirent, certains d'inquiétudes, d'autres ordres lancés par des officiers pompiers. Les résidents de l'institution médicale étaient transportés à toute vitesse dehors, sur brancards, civières ou fauteuils roulants. Des soldats du feu courraient à contre sens alors que leurs collèges arrosaient généreusement le brasier qu'était devenu l'hôpital.

Nouveau grincement. Avec stupeur, Hitomi comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Les fondations du bâtiment semblaient avoir de plus en plus de mal à le maintenir debout. Les pompiers hurlaient des ordres dans tous les sens alors que de nombreux pleurs se faisaient entendre autour de la jeune fille qui regardait avec stupeur le spectacle macabre qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Elle avait toujours cru que sur Terre elle était à l'abri. A l'abri de ces catastrophes. Elle avait toujours dit à qui voulait l'entendre que la Terre était un havre de paix là ou Gaïa n'était que guerre…

Elle en doutait aujourd'hui. En fait, cela ne datait pas vraiment de ce jour-là, mais, vivant dans un Etat occidental, elle avait toujours été loin des conflits qui secouaient sa planète, les réduisant à de brefs communiqués sur les pertes américains au Moyen-Orient entachaient de scandales de toutes sortes… Peut-être ce qui se passait sous ses yeux à cet instant n'avait-il rien à voir avec une guerre mais cela mettait définitivement un coup dans l'aile à son idée idéalisée de la Terre.

Cette fois, le grincement qui retentit s'accompagna de cris et de pleurs. Une partie de l'hôpital venait de s'affaisser sur elle-même….

Hitomi ferma les yeux. Elle avait certes souhaité pour partir de cet endroit, mais elle aurait préféré d'autres circonstances…

… à suivre …


	8. Chapitre VII

Liaison Dangereuse

* * *

_Il est habitu__el de dire que deux personnes qui s'aiment sont liées. Pour Van et Hitomi cette expression va prendre un sens qui les mettra vite en danger. Et lorsqu'un Roi pas très bien intentionné s'en mêle, les choses deviennent réellement très dangereuses…_

* * *

_Étant donnée la vitesse (somme toute assez faible) à laquelle je publie cette fic, je pense qu'une petite mise au point sur les personnages originaux ne serait pas de trop (surtout que je m'en donne à cœur joie dans la création de personnages avec cette fic). Voici donc par ordre alphabétique : _

**_Ange du Changement_**_ : (prologue) personnage mit en exergue par une prophétie et que Dixeh pense être Hitomi. C'est, selon ce qu'en dit Vesdí, un mortel qui serait capable de compléter Gaïa par sa simple présence. _

**_Arthëa_**_ : (chapitre 1) religieuse de l'ordre des prieurs, elle entretient une relation ambiguë avec Fighin. Elle est partie sur Terre pour aider Hitomi grâce à ses pouvoirs de guérison et sa capacité à se mouvoir dans les rêves. _

**_Dixeh_**_ : (prologue) __Roi de Zaïbayde. Tyrannique et meurtrier, il semble particulièrement affectionner les viols et le Shujerkö, un alcool très fort. Il n'a aucune patience et ne supporte pas qu'on le contredise ou qu'on lui apporte une nouvelle qui ne serait pas à son goût. _

**_Feroch_**_ : (prologue) ancien sorcier de Zaïbacher aujourd'hui sous les ordres directs de Dixeh. _

**_Fighin_**_ : (chapitre 1) prêtre de Fortuna ayant découvert la Liaison, il est ainsi devenu un conseillé de Van et cherche une solution afin de briser la Liaison. _

**_Wagner Salis Karýu_**_ : (chapitre 6) espion de Van auprès du Seigneur Dixeh. Veut venger la mort de sa sœur, Wyneâ. _

**_Rachel Veda_**_ : (prologue) assistante sociale du lycée d'Hitomi, elle semble s'être prit d'affection pour la jeune fille et a apprit l'existence de Gaïa après le coma de celle-ci. _

**_Vesdí_**_ : (prologue) personnage étrange qui semble en savoir beaucoup et s'amuser de la situation. Elle n'est pas humaine mais immortelle et ne semble pas décidée à intervenir dans le sens d'un camp ou de l'autre. _

**_Les Waxth_**_ : (chapitre 1) dynastie gaïenne qui prend petit à petit le pouvoir dans tous les Etats sans pour autant déclarer une guerre ouverte. Ils semblent très dangereux et ne recule devant rien, tuant tous ceux qui seraient susceptibles de les gêner. _

_Autres personnages sans grande importance mais que vous risquez de revoir_

**_Empereur Kilerh_**_ : (chapitre 1) nouveau souverain de l'Empire de Zaïbacher, il est très docile et obéit à Van. _

**_Roi Kertog_**_ : (chapitre 1) souverain du royaume de Syrona. _

**_Grande Prophétesse_**_ : (prologue) religieuse ayant prononcer la prophétie dévoilant l'Ange du Changement. On ne sait pas si elle est encore en vie. _

**_Oracle_**_ : (chapitre 1) il a expliqué la Liaison à Fighin et Arthëa et leur confit la vie de Van et Hitomi. _

**_Arkú_**_ : (chapitre 4) officier de Dixeh, c'est-à-dire mercenaire et homme à tout faire. _

**_Babyl_**_ : (chapitre 5) garde de Van _

**_Princesse Flynn_**_ : (chapitre 5) princesse de Marlius elle est très intéressée par Van et a dans l'idée de devenir Reine de Fanélia. _

**_Roi de Gherty_**_ : (chapitre 5) souverain de la Cité Autonome du même nom. _

**_Yakuka Kiigawa_**_ : (chapitre 6) membre de la mafia. C'est pour le tuer que le feu sera mit à l'hôpital où se trouvait Hitomi. _

**_Wyneâ Karýu_**_ : (chapitre 4) espionne de Van auprès du Seigneur Dixeh. Sœur de Wagner. Tuée après avoir été violée par celui-ci. _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Retour sur la planète rêvée **

Van se réveilla en sursaut, Fighin venait de faire irruption avec perte et fracas dans sa chambre, provoquant un boucan d'enfer dans la chambre royale. Encore à moitié endormit, le souverain regarda le prêtre avec un air ahuri.

« Il se passe quelque chose sur la Lune des Illusions. »

Cette simple phrase éveilla complètement le Roi dans un bon. Il se leva d'un bon, manquant déséquilibrer son compagnon.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » grommela une voix ensommeillée.

Merle venait d'entrer dans la pièce, l'œil endormit et le cheveu hirsute.

« Problème sur la Lune des Illusions, » informa d'un ton pressant Van.

La fille-chat sursauta.

« Je vais chercher immédiatement Allen ! » s'exclama-t-elle, elle aussi complètement réveillée.

Elle s'élança sans attendre dans les couloirs et disparut bien vite. Le Roi se tourna vers Fighin.

« Que peut-on faire ? » s'enquit-il.  
« Si ce qui se passe – quoi que ce soit - vient de Dixeh, alors Dame Hitomi n'est réellement plus en sécurité sur la Lune des Illusions. Donc… »  
« La faire venir sur Gaïa ? » coupa le souverain.  
« Ce serait certainement la meilleure solution, » admit le religieux. « Mais il est toujours impossible de le faire sans prendre trop de risques… »

Allen arriva sur ses entrefaites, à moitié habillé aux cotés de Merle. Van allait leur expliquer la situation, lorsqu'il sursauta violemment.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta le Chevalier Céleste.  
« Je ne sais pas, » répondit son ami, « ça vient d'Hitomi… »  
« Je vais contacter tout de suite Arthëa pour savoir ce qui se passe ! » intervint Fighin, joignant le geste à la parole.

Ils apprirent ainsi que les mésaventures nocturnes des deux jeunes filles. Ils furent grandement soulagés d'apprendre que malgré l'incendie, elles étaient saines et sauves. Van pouvait sentir la peur s'infiltrer en Hitomi. Il serra les dents, mécontent de sa propre impuissance. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour l'aider ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'est pas prit de mesures dès que Wagner lui avait dévoilé les plans de Dixeh ?

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il ne serait pas possible que Van utilise l'énergie de quelqu'un d'autre afin de créer la colonne de lumière pour amener Hitomi ici ? »

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils en entendant la proposition d'Allen. N'ayant aucun problème d'énergie, il ne s'était jamais posé la question jusqu'alors. Toutefois, il savait qu'une telle chose était possible et l'avait à quelques reprises utilisé sans grand résultat avec des êtres vivants comme les plantes. Il lui fallait des heures avec cette méthode pour réussir à se téléporter sur une courte distance sur Gaïa même, impossible dans ces conditions de penser à un voyage interplanétaire.

« Il faudrait des êtres vivants avec une énergie plus facile à manipuler que les végétaux, » intervint Fighin lorsque le Roi leur fit part de la situation.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas croire à la suggestion qu'était en train de faire le prêtre.

« À quoi pensez-vous ? » demanda Allen.  
« Aux êtres humains. »  
« C'est hors de question ! » rugit Van. « C'est une pratique formellement interdite ! En plus la personne à qui je prendrais l'énergie risquerait de mourir ! »  
« Je veux bien le faire, » déclara le Chevalier Céleste.  
« Tu es bouché ou quoi ? » s'agaça son ami. « J'ai dit que c'était hors de question ! »  
« C'est la vie d'Hitomi qui est en jeu ! » s'énerva à son tour l'astrien.  
« Je sais ce qui est en jeu ! Et c'est justement pour ça que je refuse de mettre une nouvelle vie dans la balance ! »  
« Il y aurait peut-être un moyen de réduire les risques, » se permit de signaler Fighin, « mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne… »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« En utilisant l'énergie de plusieurs personnes, » expliqua-t-il, « cela réduirait les risques qu'elles prennent… »  
« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit faisable, » observa Van.  
« Moi je veux bien essayer, » décréta Merle sans tenir compte des hésitations de son souverain.

oo0O0oo

Chez Hitomi, l'inquiétude régnait également (était-ce la sienne ou celle de Van ?). Yukari, Amano et Rachel étaient venu rejoindre la jeune fille dès qu'ils avaient apprit la nouvelle de l'incendie au petit matin. Ils étaient tous réunis devant la télévision qui passait des images du bâtiment en flamme ainsi que des décombres qui en restaient depuis que les pompiers avaient éteint le brasier.

_« Selon la police »_ expliquait la présentatrice, _« il s'agirait d'un incendie d'origine criminelle. Une enquête vient d'être ouverte, dirigée par le commissaire Maigret de la police de Tokyo. Les inspecteurs Takagi et Satô, chargés de l'enquête, ont, dès ce matin… » _

La voix monocorde de la femme fut couverte par l'entrée d'Arthëa dans la pièce.

« Il semblerait que les autres aient trouvés un moyen d'ouvrir une porte vers Gaïa sans risque. »

oo0O0oo

Vesdí sourit devant son miroir d'eau. Ainsi il allait prendre le risque. C'était osé et certainement pas très malin. Elle passa son doigt sur la surface aqueuse. Elle était impatiente de savoir comment allait se terminer cette histoire.

oo0O0oo

Yukari sourit à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci semblait aux anges. La nouvelle de son retour sur Gaïa que venait de lui donner Arthëa avait complètement éclipsé son inquiétude. Mais la prieure, de son coté, ne semblait guère ravie.

« Que se passe-t-il au juste ? » lui demanda Rachel.

La gaïenne tourna vers elle une mine sombre.

« D'après les informations des espions du Roi de Fanélia, la Terre n'est plus un endroit sûr pour Hitomi. Ils la rapatrient d'urgence sur Gaïa pour qu'elle soit plus facilement protégeable. »  
« Donc ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle, » observa l'assistante sociale.  
« Pas vraiment, » soupira son interlocutrice. « Surtout que le transfert est dangereux. À cause de la Liaison, le Roi de Fanélia ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs… »  
« Il y a un risque pour ma fille ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers Mme Kansaki. Celle-ci avait les traits tendus, ce qu'Arthëa comprenait aisément.

« Non, » répondit cette dernière avec assurance. « Le Roi ne prendra pas le moindre risque pour Hitomi, soyez-en sûre. »  
« Est-ce… Est-ce qu'elle reviendra ? » s'enquit la mère de la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

La gaïenne soupira.

« Je ne sais pas, » admit-elle. « La Liaison est inquiétante et franchement, nous ne savons pas combien de temps votre fille tiendra… La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que tout le monde sur Gaïa cherche à trouver une solution… Le Roi de Fanélia fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir. Et croyez moi, du pouvoir, il en a. »

Rachel demeura silencieuse, touchée par la détresse de Mme Kanzaki. Cette dernière s'attendait au départ de sa fille depuis qu'elle connaissait l'aventure qu'elle avait vécue sur Gaïa.

« J'imagine que tous les enfants doivent partir un jour ou l'autre, » observa la mère. « La mienne part juste un peu plus loin que les autres. »

Elle étouffa un sanglot avant de se reprendre et de rejoindre sa fille. Une discussion entre elles deux devaient nécessairement avoir lieu. Yukari partit rapidement pour les laisser seule.

« Elle va me manquer, » confessa-t-elle en rejoignant Amano.

Son petit ami la serra contre lui.

« À moi aussi. Mais elle sera heureuse là-bas. »  
« Oui, » répondit simplement la jeune fille.

oo0O0oo

Dryden afficha un air satisfait. Les travaux avançaient beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Finalement, Van avait _encore_ raison. Il avait bien calculé le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour la rénovation.

« Ce gamin est incroyable, » souffla le marchand pour lui-même avec un sourire amusé.

La Vallée des Illusions s'était changée en une vraie fourmilière. Ouvriers, architectes, scientifiques et d'autres se côtoyaient dans un joyeux désordre qui prenait petit à petit forme pour devenir une véritable cité vivante.

« Mais, par le Dieu Dragon, » reprit pour lui-même Dryden, « c'est fantastique ! »

Tout serait prêt…

oo0O0oo

Van regarda les végétaux se faner brusquement. Il soupira. C'était réellement impossible d'utiliser cette méthode pour créer une colonne de lumière. Il sera les dents. Devait-il mettre les vies d'Allen, Merle et Fighin dans la balance ? Que devait-il faire ? Il avait mal à la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait décider de la vie d'autres personnes… Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Il savait pourquoi. Parce que c'était Hitomi. Parce que c'était ses amis. Parce qu'il se sentait responsable de la situation…

_« C'est difficile n'est-ce pas ? » _

Van sursauta et se remit vivement sur ses jambes en entendant cette voix moqueuse sortie de nulle part.

« Qui est là ? »

Il regarda partout autour de lui sans découvrir l'ombre d'une personne. Il chercha pendant longtemps sans trouver le moindre indice d'une quelconque présence.

« Je deviens fou, » songea-t-il dans un murmure.

oo0O0oo

Vesdí éclata de rire en voyant l'effet de sa petite incursion dans le monde des mortels. Peut-être devrait-elle faire ça un peu plus souvent ! Et si elle le faisait, Van Fanel ferait un sujet de choix…

Oui, décidément cette affaire était très distrayante. Cela faisait longtemps que l'immortelle n'avait pas passé un si bon moment.

… à suivre …

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il a mit longtemps à arriver mais je me concentre sur mes cours pour le moment et les rares moments où je peux écrire, c'est pour ma fic Les Maîtres des Dimensions. Mais que chacun se rassure, cette fic sera menée à son terme. _

_Maintenant, j'attends vous reviews ! _

_Eterna_


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Liaison Dangereuse**

* * *

_Il est habituel de dire que deux personnes qui s'aiment sont liées. Pour Van et Hitomi cette expression va prendre un sens qui les mettra vite en danger. Et lorsqu'un Roi pas très bien intentionné s'en mêle, les choses deviennent réellement très dangereuses…_

* * *

_**Résumé du chapitre précédant**__ : le Lien entre Van et Hitomi semble s'être quelque peu arrangé. La jeune fille se trouve chez elle suite à un incendie ayant éclaté dans l'hôpital où elle se trouvait. Suite à des informations erronées données par un de ses espions, Van pense que Dixeh peut se rendre sur Terre et décide donc de ramener la jeune fille au plus vite sur Gaïa.  
__Quand à Vesdí, elle semble beaucoup s'amuser de la situation…_

* * *

_Étant donnée la vitesse (somme toute assez faible) à laquelle je publie cette fic, je pense qu'une petite mise au point sur les personnages originaux ne serait pas de trop (surtout que je m'en donne à cœur joie dans la création de personnages avec cette fic). __Voici donc par ordre alphabétique_

_**Ange du Changement**__ : (prologue) personnage mis en exergue par une prophétie et que Dixeh pense être Hitomi. C'est, selon ce qu'en dit Vesdí, un mortel qui serait capable de compléter Gaïa par sa simple présence._

_**Arthëa**__ : (chapitre 1) religieuse de l'ordre des prieurs, elle entretient une relation ambiguë avec Fighin. Elle est partie sur Terre pour aider Hitomi grâce à ses pouvoirs de guérison et sa capacité à se mouvoir dans les rêves._

_**Dixeh**__ : (prologue) __Roi de Zaïbayde__. Tyrannique et meurtrier, il semble particulièrement affectionner les viols et le Shujerkö, un alcool très fort. Il n'a aucune patience et ne supporte pas qu'on le contredise ou qu'on lui apporte une nouvelle qui ne serait pas à son goût._

_**Feroch**__ : (prologue) ancien sorcier de Zaïbacher aujourd'hui sous les ordres directs de Dixeh._

_**Fighin**__ : (chapitre 1) prêtre de Fortuna ayant découvert la Liaison, il est ainsi devenu un conseillé de Van et cherche une solution afin de briser la Liaison._

_**Wagner Salis Karýu**__ : (chapitre 6) espion de Van auprès du Seigneur Dixeh. Veut venger la mort de sa sœur, Wyneâ._

_**Rachel Veda**__ : (prologue) assistante sociale du lycée d'Hitomi, elle semble s'être prit d'affection pour la jeune fille et a apprit l'existence de Gaïa après le coma de celle-ci._

_**Vesdí**__ : (prologue) personnage étrange qui semble en savoir beaucoup et s'amuser de la situation. Elle n'est pas humaine mais immortelle et ne semble pas décidée à intervenir dans le sens d'un camp ou de l'autre._

_**Les Waxth**__ : (chapitre 1) dynastie gaïenne qui prend petit à petit le pouvoir dans tous les Etats sans pour autant déclarer une guerre ouverte. Ils semblent très dangereux et ne recule devant rien, tuant tous ceux qui seraient susceptibles de les gêner._

_Autres personnages sans grande importance mais que vous risquez de revoir_

_**Grande Prophétesse**__ : (prologue) religieuse ayant prononcer la prophétie dévoilant l'Ange du Changement. On ne sait pas si elle est encore en vie._

_**Oracle**__ : (chapitre 1) il a expliqué la Liaison à Fighin et Arthëa et leur confit la vie de Van et Hitomi._

_**Arkú**__ : (chapitre 4) officier de Dixeh, c'est-à-dire mercenaire et homme à tout faire. _

_**Babyl**__ : (chapitre 5) garde de Van._

_**Princesse Flynn**__ : (chapitre 5) princesse de Marlius elle est très intéressée par Van et a dans l'idée de devenir Reine de Fanélia._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles perturbées**

Lorsqu'Hitomi se réveilla ce matin-là, elle se sentait extrêmement bien et ne doutait pas que son retour sur Gaïa la veille soit la raison de ce bien-être. Bien entendu, elle avait eu un pincement au cœur au moment de quitter sa famille, ses amis, en un mot comme en cent : la Terre. Mais elle allait de l'avant et savait bien que son futur se trouvait sur la planète rêvée.

« Hitomi ! »

Mirana fit irruption dans la chambre, Merle sur les talons. La fille-chat sauta sans attendre sur le lit de la terrienne la faisant violemment sursauter et se cogner la tête contre la tête du lit.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe ! » grimaça-t-elle.

oo0O0oo

Dans la salle du trône, Van porta sa main à sa tête, se demandant d'où pouvait bien venir cette soudaine douleur au crâne. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce conseillé à la voix monotone et à l'œil glauque… il y avait de quoi avoir un mal de tête carabiné. Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'on lui disait…

oo0O0oo

Mirana et Merle s'étaient installées sur le lit d'Hitomi et la discussion allait ferme. Les trois jeunes filles papotaient avec entrain de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qui se passait et de ce qui se passerait. La terrienne sourit.

« Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, Merle, » fit-elle.

La fille-chat approuva de la tête.

« Oui, ce sont surtout Fighin et Allen qui ont prit, » annonça-t-elle. « Ils sont tellement fatigués qu'ils sont incapables de sortir de leur lit ! De toute façon, Van leur a interdit de le faire ! »

En effet, Merle et les deux jeunes hommes avaient assistés le souverain lorsqu'il avait ramené Hitomi sur Gaïa. Même si aucun d'eux n'avait couru le moindre risque, le chevalier et le prêtre avaient donné beaucoup d'énergie ce qui les avait tout bonnement épuisé. Arthëa avait diagnostiqué qu'il leur faudrait une bonne semaine pour retrouver un semblant de force… Cette situation pesait beaucoup à Van, Hitomi s'en était rendue compte. Il avait énormément travaillé ses pouvoirs depuis la fin de la guerre contre Zaïbacher dans le but de pouvoir mieux protéger ceux qu'il aimait et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à devoir utiliser ses derniers, les mettant ainsi en danger. Ce n'était pas facile à admettre.

La Liaison devenait pesante et les recherches – que Fighin avait déléguées pour le moment – ne semblaient pas avancer d'un iota. Bref, la situation n'était pas reluisante malgré la bonne humeur générale.

oo0O0oo

D'ailleurs la bonne humeur n'était ce jour-là pas l'apache de Fanélia. Dans son palais, Dixeh exultait. Et pour cause : il avait réussit. Il avait mené Van Fanel par le bout du nez, lui faisant faire ce qu'il voulait. Et la Fille de la Lune des Illusions était désormais sur Gaïa, à la merci du tyran et de ses hommes.

« Tu sembles particulièrement de bonne humeur, » observa une voix féminine.

Le souverain ne sembla guère ravi de voir la superbe jeune femme entrer dans sa salle du trône.

« Que veux-tu, Zirãa ? » grommela-t-il.

Elle sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches alignées.

« Serais-je de ceux qui font disparaître ta bonne humeur ? » ironisa-t-elle.  
« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! » répliqua-t-il, acerbe. « Mais tu es ici chez moi ! »  
« Tu ne me fais pas peur, je ne suis pas un de tes sujets, Dixeh. »  
« Penses-tu pouvoir venir ici ainsi, sans invitation ? Le fait que tu sois une Waxth ne te donne pas tous les pouvoirs. »

La colère déformait les traits du visage du souverain alors qu'il foudroyait tout bonnement du regard sa visiteuse. Elle eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Mais le fait que je sois ton alliée me donne le droit de venir quand bon me semble. Il paraît que la Fille de la Lune des Illusions est de retour sur Gaïa. Ça ne plait guère à ma famille, mon cher Dixeh. Tu étais censé avoir Van Fanel à l'œil. »  
« Je maîtrise parfaitement la situation, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe. »

Les deux "alliés" se défièrent un moment du regard. Puis Zirãa eut un sourire satisfait et tourna les talons sans un mot de plus. Lorsqu'elle fut partit, Dixeh eut un mouvement de colère, renversant au passage vases et ornements qui vinrent se briser sur le sol.

« Pour qui se prend-t-elle ? » siffla-t-il. « Les Waxth ne sont rien ! Toutefois ils pourront m'aider alors ils resteront encore en vie. Mais il faudra quand même que je puisse me débarrasser d'eux rapidement. Arkú !! » hurla-t-il.

Le susnommé ne fut pas long à arriver.

« Je veux que les Waxth soient surveillés pour qu'ils n'interfèrent pas dans mon projet. Tu as le droit d'utiliser toutes les méthodes qui te sembleront nécessaires pour ne pas qu'ils se mettent en travers de ma route ! »

Arkú approuva d'un geste, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il allait se retirer lorsque son maître l'interpella de nouveau.

« Amène moi la nouvelle servante et dit à une autre de m'apporter du Shujerkö, » ordonna Dixeh.

oo0O0oo

Hitomi marchait dans les jardins du palais de Fanélia un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était heureuse d'être ici. Pour le moment, il lui était interdit de sortir de l'aile royale dans laquelle elle avait été installée à cause de sa santé fragile, mais malgré les recommandations fournies de Mirana et Merle, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un tel dispositif. Elle se sentait revivre. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant la brise chaude jouer avec ses cheveux et caresser son visage. Elle avait l'impression de revivre…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard vagabonder vers les deux planètes qui brillaient dans la nuit naissante. La Terre était tellement belle vue ainsi. Ce qu'on en disait était vrai, c'était comme un saphir brillant pour les yeux des gaïens. A coté d'elle, la Lune était elle aussi différente de celle qu'on voyait du japon. Elle n'avait plus cet aspect du visage souriant, mais il émanait d'elle quelque chose d'apaisant.

Hitomi sourit. Elle aimait décidément être sur Gaïa. Elle aimait cette planète et ses habitants… Peu importait pourquoi elle était revenue, peu importait cet homme qui voulait l'atteindre. Elle était heureuse. Elle tendit la main vers les deux lunes, comme pour les toucher.

« Ils te manquent ? » demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement, surprise, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Van.

« Peut-être un peu » admit-elle. « Mais je suis heureuse d'être là. »

Il y avait de l'hésitation dans le regard du jeune homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle et elle en sourit. Il n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours peur qu'elle ne soit pas bien avec lui. C'était ridicule, mais cela faisait son charme.

Elle s'avança et se blottit contre lui sans quitter son sourire.

« Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, Van. »

Elle sentit un mélange de bonheur tourbillonner en elle. Sa propre joie se mêlait à celle du monarque et elle en avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. Ces sentiments étaient tellement forts. Elle releva les yeux vers Van. Ressentait-il la même chose ? Elle ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était ce regard rubis si envoutant qui la couvait tendrement. Comment avait-elle pu partir ? Elle se sentait fondre face à ces yeux. Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment est-ce que ses lèvres et celles de son compagnon en étaient venues à se toucher. Cela s'était fait naturellement, sans qu'elle n'y pense ni ne s'en rende compte. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était qu'elle aurait aimé que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Les bras puissants de Van l'entourèrent, la serrant contre lui avec force mais sans douleur. Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus enflammé. La jeune fille avait complètement perdue pied, entraînée dans un tourbillon de sentiments irrésistibles.

« Votre Altesse !! » cria soudainement une voix alarmée.

L'appelé sursauta, brisant par la même occasion la magie du moment. Il se retourna pour voir Babyl arrivait, complètement essoufflé. Le garde était tellement agité, qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il dérangeait.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Hitomi, Van sentit son cœur faire un bon. Elle était si belle avec ces joues rougies et cet air gêné. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment – le Roi en Van était en train de rappeler le jeune homme amoureux à l'ordre. Il se sépara donc de la terrienne.

« Du calme, Babyl, que se passe-t-il ? »  
« C'est la princesse Flynn, elle vient d'arriver ! »

Le souverain s'étrangla.

« Quoi ? Mais elle devrait être dans la Vallée des Illusions !! » s'écria-t-il.  
« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mon Roi, mais elle affirme devoir être à vos côtés ! Elle va rendre mes hommes fous si vous ne lui accordez pas une audience ! »

Observant la discussion sans savoir qui était cette mystérieuse princesse, Hitomi sentit Van se tendre à cette dernière phrase. Une sourde colère s'empara d'elle, mais elle comprit vite que cela venait de son compagnon. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du Roi en geste d'apaisement et sentit aussitôt l'élan de colère diminuer sensiblement. Elle regarda Van qui continuait à parler avec le garde le cœur battant. Avait-elle un tel pouvoir sur lui ? Elle n'osait pas y croire, pourtant…

Il tourna vers elle un regard désolé.

« Je dois aller la voir, » soupira-t-il.

Elle sourit.

« Alors vas-y, je t'attends ici. »

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur le front avant d'emboiter le pas à un Babyl qui commençait à comprendre ce qu'il avait interrompu. Hitomi le regarda s'éloigner sans sortir de ce bonheur dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle se sentit rougir en songeant à ce qui se serait passé si rien n'était venu les perturber. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, essayant de faire disparaître la couleur carmin qui s'y était installée. Mais en même temps elle ne pouvait quitter ce sourire béat.

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, le regard tourné vers les lunes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, » souffla-t-elle. « Je suis là où est ma place. »

C'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Comme si elle avait toujours dû se trouver là, sur cette planète, dans ce château, aux cotés de Van. Elle offrit un sourire aux deux astres en respirant profondément l'air gaïen. Elle se sentait terriblement bien.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée ici, elle dut certainement s'endormir car lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle croisa le regard tendre du Roi de Fanélia, assis près d'elle. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux en souriant.

« Ton entrevue s'est bien passée ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il rit.

« Avec la princesse Flynn ? Disons que ça aurait pu être pire. Mais je ne veux pas en parler… Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, » tempéra-t-elle, « je vais très bien. »

Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, aussi elle prit garde de lui offrir le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait en réserve. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu triches, » signala-t-il, bon joueur en se penchant vers elle.

Elle prit un air surpris. Leurs visages étaient très proches. Mais cette fois, elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui allait suivre et elle le désirait ardemment. Leurs lèvres se joignirent alors que leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Toute trace de la timidité ou de l'hésitation de Van semblait avoir disparue. Il n'y avait plus que lui, elle et leur amour.

« Majesté !! »

L'interpelé grogna en se détachant de sa belle.

« Ils se sont tous passé le mot, » grommela-t-il.

Malgré elle, Hitomi éclata de rire face au ridicule de cette scène. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son aimé.

« Je te jure qu'à moins que ce soit un cas d'extrême urgence, genre une guerre ou un attentat, j'étrangle celui qui arrive, » prévint Van.

La jeune femme gloussa. Comment avait-elle pu partir ?

« Tu es le Roi, » observa-t-elle gentiment. « Par conséquent tu es indispensable… »

Le souverain ne sembla pas convaincu mais il se détacha de la terrienne visiblement à contrecœur. Un de ses conseillers surgi de nulle part – Van avait toujours été impressionné par leur capacité à le retrouver où qu'il tente de se cacher ! – et se mit à parler à toute vitesse. Son Roi eut un soupir intérieur. Il allait devoir laisser Hitomi pour aller s'occuper de cela.

Il s'élança d'un pas vif vers la salle du trône. Un homme s'y trouvait. Il se prosterna devant le monarque.

« Le Seigneur Dryden m'envoie vous donner les dernières nouvelles de la Vallée des Illusions, » annonça-t-il respectueusement.  
« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » s'enquit Van avec intérêt.  
« Les travaux avancent beaucoup plus vite que prévu par le Seigneur, Votre Altesse. Il fait dire à Votre Majesté que nous sommes près à accueillir les premiers réfugiés comme Elle l'avait ordonné. »

Le Roi approuva de la tête. Parfait, c'était parfait. Tout allait pour le mieux, contre toute attente.

« Très bien, » fit-il. « Dans ce cas prévenez Dryden que les premières familles arriveront dans les jours qui viennent. Je sais qu'il en est conscience mais je tiens à lui rappeler qu'il s'agit des personnes les plus puissantes de Gaïa, il faudra donc agir dans les règles de l'art notamment en matière de protocole. Je viendrais moi-même leur souhaiter la bienvenue assez rapidement. »

L'homme s'inclina.

« Bien, Votre Majesté. »

Le susnommé regarda l'envoyé de Dryden sortir de la salle du trône avec un sentiment mitigé. Certes, les nouvelles qu'il lui avait apportées était excellente, mais elles signifiaient une chose : beaucoup de travail. Et avec le retour d'Hitomi sur Gaïa, Van avait autre chose à l'esprit. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était guère le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées, la situation politique n'était pas très bonne pour qu'il se repose sur ses lauriers.

Les Waxth désiraient selon toute probabilité toujours prendre le pouvoir dans les royaumes restants et ceux-ci comptaient sur Van. Il ne devait pas se laisser perturber par la présence d'Hitomi. Ce n'était pas gagné… D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune envie de ne pas se laisser troubler !

… à suivre …


	10. Chapitre IX

**Liaison Dangereuse**

* * *

_Il est habituel de dire que deux personnes qui s'aiment sont liées. Pour Van et Hitomi cette expression va prendre un sens qui les mettra vite en danger. Et lorsqu'un Roi pas très bien intentionné s'en mêle, les choses deviennent réellement très dangereuses…_

* * *

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent**__ : Van a réussi son entreprise : Hitomi est de retour sur Gaïa. La jeune fille est très heureuse et malgré la Liaison elle se sent bien. Cependant les recherches concernant la Liaison ne donnent rien pour le moment…  
__D'un autre coté, Van apprend que la reconstruction de la Vallée des Illusions est en bonne marche et que les familles royales fuyant les Waxth pourront rapidement s'y installer. _

* * *

_Étant donnée la vitesse (somme toute __assez__ très faible) à laquelle je publie cette fic, je pense qu'une petite mise au point sur les personnages originaux ne serait pas de trop (surtout que je m'en donne à cœur joie dans la création de personnages avec cette fic). __Voici donc par ordre alphabétique__ :_

_**Ange du Changement**__ : (prologue) personnage mis en exergue par une prophétie et que Dixeh pense être Hitomi. C'est, selon ce qu'en dit Vesdí, un mortel qui serait capable de compléter Gaïa par sa simple présence.  
__**Arthëa**__ : (chapitre 1) religieuse de l'ordre des prieurs, elle entretient une relation ambiguë avec Fighin. Elle est partie sur Terre pour aider Hitomi grâce à ses pouvoirs de guérison et sa capacité à se mouvoir dans les rêves.  
__**Dixeh**__ : (prologue) __Roi de Zaïbayde__. Tyrannique et meurtrier, il semble particulièrement affectionner les viols et le Shujerkö, un alcool très fort. Il n'a aucune patience et ne supporte pas qu'on le contredise ou qu'on lui apporte une nouvelle qui ne serait pas à son goût.  
__**Feroch**__ : (prologue) ancien sorcier de Zaïbacher aujourd'hui sous les ordres directs de Dixeh.  
__**Fighin**__ : (chapitre 1) prêtre de Fortuna ayant découvert la Liaison, il est ainsi devenu un conseillé de Van et cherche une solution afin de briser la Liaison.  
__**Wagner Salis Karýu**__ : (chapitre 6) espion de Van auprès du Seigneur Dixeh. Veut venger la mort de sa sœur, Wyneâ.  
__**Rachel Veda**__ : (prologue) assistante sociale du lycée d'Hitomi, elle semble s'être prit d'affection pour la jeune fille et a apprit l'existence de Gaïa après le coma de celle-ci.  
__**Vesdí**__ : (prologue) personnage étrange qui semble en savoir beaucoup et s'amuser de la situation. Elle n'est pas humaine mais immortelle et ne semble pas décidée à intervenir dans le sens d'un camp ou de l'autre.  
__**Les Waxth**__ : (chapitre 1) dynastie gaïenne qui prend petit à petit le pouvoir dans tous les Etats sans pour autant déclarer une guerre ouverte. Ils semblent très dangereux et ne reculent devant rien, tuant tous ceux qui seraient susceptibles de les gêner. Pour le moment on ne connaît qu'une seule d'entre eux : __Zirãa (chapitre 8)_.

_Autres personnages sans grande importance mais que vous risquez de revoir__ :_

_**Empereur Kilerh**__ : (chapitre 1) nouveau souverain de l'Empire de Zaïbacher, il est très docile et obéit à Van.  
__**Roi Kertog**__ : (chapitre 1) souverain du royaume de Syrona.  
__**Grande Prophétesse**__ : (prologue) religieuse ayant prononcé la prophétie dévoilant l'Ange du Changement. On ne sait pas si elle est encore en vie.  
__**Oracle**__ : (chapitre 1) il a expliqué la Liaison à Fighin et Arthëa et leur confit la vie de Van et Hitomi.  
__**Arkú**__ : (chapitre 4) officier de Dixeh, c'est-à-dire mercenaire et homme à tout faire.  
__**Babyl**__ : (chapitre 5) garde de Van  
__**Princesse Flynn**__ : (chapitre 5) princesse de Marlius elle est très intéressée par Van et a dans l'idée de devenir Reine de Fanélia.  
__**Roi de Gherty**__ : (chapitre 5) souverain de la Cité Autonome du même nom.  
__**Wyneâ Karýu**__ : (chapitre 4) espionne de Van auprès du Seigneur Dixeh. Sœur de Wagner. Tuée après avoir été violée par celui-ci._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Diversion  
**

La famille royale d'Ekzardia arriva en grande pompe à Fanélia. Van les regardait du coin de l'œil descendre de leur vaisseau tout en vérifiant que tout était en place pour leur entrée dans le palais. Le protocole était très strict dans le cas de la visite de la totalité de la dynastie régnante d'un royaume. Rien ne devait aller de travers.

Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne.

« Tout ira bien, » lui murmura doucement Hitomi.

Il croisa ce regard si vert dans lequel il voulait se perdre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Dommage. Il reporta son attention sur ses invités. Leur passage n'allait vraiment pas être une sinécure !

Et ils n'étaient que les premiers d'une longue liste de multiples personnalités qui allaient venir dans les prochains jours. Van soupira, cette semaine allait définitivement être un vrai cauchemar…

------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi arriva dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle avait mal, affreusement mal. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à cacher son état à Van et ce malgré le fait que le jeune homme soit débordé par la présence de nombreuses familles royales à Fanélia. Depuis l'arrivée, trois jours plus tôt, du clan régnant d'Ekzardia, les arrivées n'avaient cessé, demandant à Van toute son attention – la terrienne le soupçonnait d'avoir passé une nuit blanche.

Toujours était-il qu'elle souffrait énormément. Elle regarda ses mains pour se rendre compte qu'elle tremblait.

« J'ai mal… » gémit-elle en se tenant la poitrine.

Elle avait l'impression que son corps tout entier brûlait. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer et des bras puissants l'étreindre.

« Chut… Calme toi, calme toi Hitomi. Je suis là. »

La voix de Van était douce et rassurante. La jeune fille ne se demanda pas comment il avait senti sa détresse – elle le savait bien. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne soit pas au courant, pour ne pas ajouter à son inquiétude, mais elle était également infiniment heureuse qu'il soit là.

La douleur passa, comme d'habitude. Hitomi se laissa tomber contre le torse du jeune Roi. Cette crise avait été plus douloureuse que les précédentes.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais dans cet état ? demanda Van d'une voix douce.  
- Tu es débordé, murmura la terrienne. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. »

Le souverain la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Ne dit pas ça. Ne dit jamais ça. Tu ne m'embêtes pas, Hitomi. Jamais.  
- Ça va mieux maintenant, Van. Tu peux y aller, » fit-elle en se détachant de lui et en lui offrant un beau sourire.

Il sembla septique, mais finit par craquer – il ne pouvait pas résister à ce sourire, la jeune fille le savait et en usait.

Ainsi, Van sortit, la mort dans l'âme de n'avoir pas vu plutôt que la terrienne avait rechuté. Le Roi se rendit à grands pas à la bibliothèque royale, où devait très certainement se trouver Fighin. Il fallait trouver une solution au plus vite, il ne supporterait pas de revoir Hitomi souffrir ainsi. Encore moins à cause de lui !

« Alors ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? » s'enquit vivement Van en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Le regard désolé du Prêtre répondit à la question du monarque.

« Il faut que vous trouviez quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il, énervé. Elle ne va pas bien du tout ! »

Fighin posa le livre qu'il avait dans les mains et se tourna vers le jeune homme, l'air ennuyé.

« Je… Je suis désolé mais tous les ouvrages que j'ai consulté arrivent à la même conclusion : il n'y a aucun moyen de briser la Liaison.  
- NON ! cria Van. Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous devez trouver quelque chose !!! »

------------------------------------------------------

Vesdí regarda attentivement dans son miroir d'eau. Le petit Van Fanel niait la vérité. Ce qui ne le mènerait pas loin, l'Immortelle en était convaincue. Elle tapota la surface aqueuse en réfléchissant. Non, elle avait beau chercher, elle ne connaissait aucun moyen à la disposition du jeune homme qui pourrait lui permettre de rompre la Liaison.

Autrement dit, Hitomi Kanzaki allait mourir. Bien.

Cet état de fait admit, Vesdí décida donc de passer à autre chose. Voir Dixeh fulminer de se faire mettre des bâtons dans les roues par le Roi de Fanélia n'était pas spécialement drôle – c'était du déjà-vu. Les terriens étaient inintéressants, toujours à se chamailler pour des broutilles sans jamais oser le faire en face.

Non, c'était vraiment ennuyeux. Zut alors, il semblait que les seules personnes dignes d'intérêt et divertissantes étaient les deux amoureux Liés. Or, leur sort était pour le moment tellement évident que cela perdait tout son aspect distrayant. Zut de zut !

Pour le moment, elle n'avait qu'à voir comment ils s'en sortaient avec l'attaque que Dixeh avait prévue pour le lendemain – qui n'était, Vesdí le savait, encore une fois qu'une diversion. Définitivement, ce roitelet n'aimait pas la confrontation ouverte. Il avait raison cela dit, car face à l'alliance mise en place par Van Fanel, il ne faisait réellement pas le poids. Et puis ce qu'il craignait le plus demeurait la prophétie de l'Ange du Changement. Décidément, cet humain était bien aveugle…

------------------------------------------------------

Van tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Aucune solution ? Comment ça, aucune solution ? Il _devait_ y en avoir une. C'était obligé. Il attrapa l'objet le plus proche et le lança à travers la pièce. Il se brisa dans un bruit de porcelaine cassée. Ce qui ne le soulagea pas le moins du monde.

Épuisé, il finit par se laisser tomber sur son lit. S'énerver de la sorte n'avait absolument rien de constructif et cela faisait un moment qu'il avait arrêté d'agir ainsi. Définitivement, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hitomi, il perdait tout bonnement tout sens de la mesure. « _L'amour rend idiot_, » avait commenté d'un air docte Allen. Il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt calé dans le domaine, avait rétorqué le jeune Roi.

« Van ! » s'écria justement le chevalier en faisant irruption dans la chambre de son ami. « Nous sommes attaqués ! »

Le souverain bondit sur ses pieds.

« Qui ? » s'exclama-t-il.  
- Dixeh, selon les espions. »

Van rugit. Il s'élança vers la salle du trône, décidé à mettre cet homme en déroute. Ses généraux étaient déjà sur place.

« Quelle est la situation ? fit-il.  
- Ils sont en train de nous attaquer sur le flan sud. Une dizaine de Guymelefs et cinq escadrons de fantassins, lui répondit-on.  
- Préparez la riposte. Je vais moi-même la commander avec Escaflowne.  
- Bien Majesté. »

Le jeune Roi s'élança.

« Je viens ! » s'exclama Allen en lui emboitant le pas.

Mais Van n'y prêta pas réellement d'attention. À quoi Dixeh jouait-il ? Les forces qu'il avait envoyées seraient vaincues en moins de deux, il devait le savoir ! Tout le monde savait que Fanélia possédait, outre Escaflowne, une armée très importante. Le souverain s'était appliqué à bien le montrer, s'en servant comme une force de dissuasion. Alors pourquoi le monarque de Zaïbayde attaquait-il ? Était-il suicidaire ?

Alors qu'il s'élevait au dessus de Fanélia à bord de son guymelef, Van se souvint brusquement des paroles de Wagner, son espion. _« Après mon enquête, je crois pouvoir vous affirmer que Dixeh Zaïbay est celui qui en veut à la vie de la Fille de la Lune des Illusions, »_ avait-il dit.

« Par le Dieu-Dragon ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, comprenant la situation.

Une diversion. C'était une diversion tendant à le faire quitter le palais et il n'avait pas marché, il avait courut ! Il fit brusquement demi-tour sans même prévenir ses hommes de la situation et lança Escaflowne à pleine vitesse. Il atterri sans douceur dans les jardins du palais et déploya ses ailes.

Il entra dans la chambre d'Hitomi par la fenêtre et sans frapper. Là il découvrit que son intuition avait été la bonne. Un groupe de cinq personnes, entièrement vêtu de noir, était là, face à une terrienne assez peu coopérative. Le visage de cette dernière s'illumina en le voyant. Il s'élança sans attendre et mit rapidement hors d'état de nuire deux des assaillants.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'exclama Van en se tournant vivement vers Hitomi.

Elle lui offrit un sourire mi-rassurant, mi-soulagé. Le souverain l'observait avec un regard inquiet.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû le voir venir et…  
- Van, l'arrêta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir. Tout va bien. _Je_ vais bien. »

Hitomi voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas convaincu son compagnon. Il s'inquiétait toujours autant pour elle. Et elle savait bien que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, même si elle devait admettre que le voir lui prêter une telle attention était plaisant…

« Tu devrais retourner auprès de tes hommes, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je vais rejoindre les autres femmes demeurées au palais. Vas-y. »

…à suivre…

_* 23 décembre 2008 *_

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Je sais que je ne publie pas souvent, d'autant plus que je donne la priorité aux Maîtres des Dimensions, mais je remercie tout ce qui continues à lire cette fic, et qu'ils se rassurent, je ne compte pas l'abandonner. _

_Voilà, bonnes fêtes à tous et à l'année prochaine ;p_


End file.
